Nueva vida
by BeaGG20
Summary: Edward abandona a Bella, esta queda destrozada, pero en vez de sumirse en una depresión decide darle a Edward donde más le duele, continúa su vida sin él. Edward arrepentido...
1. Encuentros

_**Capítulo I **__**Encuentros**_

_BELLA POV_

FLASHBACK … Será como si nunca hubiese existido …

Recordar esas palabras me hacían sufrir, ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward me abandonó en el bosque, y cada día me daba más cuenta de que no pensaba regresar , asi que como dice mi querida madre "renovarse o morir". Nunca creí que fuese capaz de reponerme a la marcha del que yo consideraba mi gran amor, pero aquí me tienes arreglándome para ir a clase un día más, aunque yo ya no era la misma, ya no podía ser aquella tímida chica, que intentaba pasar desapercibida por todos los medios. Mi humor, mi carácter hasta mi forma de desenvolverme y vestir habían dado un giro de 360º y eso en cierto modo se lo debo a mi querida Alice. Me puse una minifalda negra y un sweter de cuello alto blanco con mis botas camperas. Me había convertido en una de las chicas más populares del instituto, me llovían los ligues y bueno porque no decirlo, disfrutaba con ello.

- Ey Bella - Me saludó uno de los chicos del equipo de natación, -sigue en pie lo de esta noche, verdad preciosa?? Teníamos planes para ir al cine y bueno ya veríamos lo que surgiría después, aunque he de reconocer que no he llegado con nadie hasta el final, todavía no me siento preparada … seguramente me quedaría en la misma fase que con todos, nos poníamos más calientes que una plancha y luego cada uno para su casa, más de uno pensaba que era una calientap… pero me daba igual

-Si claro, Brad nos vemos a las 7 en mi casa, le sonreí y seguí camino a mi clase

Las envidiosas del instituto no sabían más que mirarme mal y hablar de mi a mis espaldas, los comentarios siempre iban dirigidos como no a mi ruptura con Edward y a mi nueva vida.

Estaba en la puerta de clase dispuesta a entrar cuando note una mano correr por debajo de mi falda, acariciándome el culo, pegué un respingo y me volví en busca del descarado, para mi sorpresa era Mike Newton que no se cansaba de recibir bofetadas por mi parte.

-Newton, te advertí que la próxima vez que me tocaras ibas a tener que colocarte dentadura postiza

-Sé que te gusta Bella, no te hagas la difícil … o qué?? Llamaras a tu noviecito Cullen?? Ah! No perdona se me olvidaba que te dejó - dijo con su tono más sarcástico. Todo el mundo estaba a nuestro alrededor esperando la sonora bofetada pero en vez de eso, di media vuelta y me alejé por el pasillo. Escuche una voz que me llamaba, era mi amiga Ángela

-Bells, espera … no hagas caso de lo que te diga ese memo, sabes que lo dice porque lo llevas rechazando desde que llegaste a Forks.

-No, no me he puesto así por el comentario de Mike sino porque me he dado cuenta de que hecho de menos a quien tú ya sabes, tengo un día flojo sólo es eso. No tengo ganas de acudir a clase, excúsame con el profesor

- Bien, pero si necesitas algo llámame por favor

-Si, no te preocupes

Continúe mi camino hacia mi coche, iba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, que me choqué con alguien.

-Ay! Joder … vaya tortazo

-Perdona ha sido culpa mia no te he visto venir, soy nuevo y no conozco bien el sitio, te has hecho daño??

Levante la vista furiosa para decirle un par de cosas al "chico nuevo" cuando me quedé con la boca abierta, me topé con unos ojos azules como el mar, un cabello rubio largo liso y una sonrisa de anuncio. La furia se me bajó a los pies inmediatamente pasando a mostrar una sonrisa de boba.

-No, no perdóname tú es que vengo en mi mundo y no te vi

Me sonrió enseguida, me tendió la mano y me levantó, del impulso quedamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, me volvió a sonreir

-Vaya este es el primer día de clase que todo chico nuevo desearía

-perdón?? No entiendo - dije un poco perdida

-Me refiero a que no todos los días te recibe la chica más guapa de todo el instituto

Me puse roja como las amapolas …

-Vaya gracias

Él misterioso chico me volvió a sonreir, mientras seguía teniendo mi mano entre las suyas, cuando se dio cuenta de este gesto se presentó dándome un apretón de manos

-Perdona mi falta de educación me llamo Paul

Yo sonreí ante su gesto y le devolví el apretón de buena gana

-Me llamo Bella, mucho gusto Paul

Nos quedamos ahí parados un rato observándonos, hacía tanto tiempo que no fijaba en alguien de ese modo, del mismo modo que veía a mi Edward. Sentí una punzada en mi estómago y decidí que sería mejor marcharme.

-Perdona Paul pero ya me iba- no quería parecer grosera pero tampoco ansiosa

-Ah ya veo, bueno y cuándo te veré?? Yo me reí ante su comentario ya que el no había caído en eso de no parecer ansioso

-Pues si no calculo mal hoy es viernes, así que el lunes, sino te parece mal … me miró con cara de corderito.

-Es que como te decía soy nuevo aquí y no conozco nadie, se me va a hacer el fin de semana eterno … ¿por qué no sales conmigo y me enseñas un poco Forks y así nos conocemos un poco mejor?? Este chico iba directo al grano!

-La verdad es que ya tengo planes para hoy … otra vez ojos de cordero … -pero … creo que lo podré cancelar. Yo misma me estaba sorprendiendo de cómo se estaba desarrollando esta situación, POR DIOS BELLA! LO ACABAS DE CONOCER!

-Si ya tienes planes con tu novio lo entenderé, no hagas nada que te vaya a traer problemas sólo por quedar bien.

-Lo primero no hago nada por quedar bien y lo segundo … puso una cara expectante … -no tengo novio

-Genial entonces, esta noche eres mía …

Nos intercambiamos los teléfonos y quedamos en hablar esa misma tarde para quedar. Se despidió de mi con un entusiasmado beso en la comisura de los labios y continuó su camino.

Yo salí para casa anonadada todavía por mi comportamiento con Paul, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos … sería este chico el que me haría olvidar a Edward de una vez por todas??

Reviews por fi!!


	2. Visiones

EDWARD POV

Nos encontrábamos en casa de unos amigos en donde nos habíamos refugiado al haber ido de Forks. Le había prohibido a Alice hurgar en la vida de Bella, quería dejarla tranquila, ya bastante daño había causado, pero mi hermana insistía en que no era una buena idea

FLASHBACK

-Alice Cullen déjalo ya de una vez, así lo único que consigues es hacerme más daño.

-Y a ella qué?? No te imaginas lo que está sufriendo … las palabras de mi hermana me golpeaban el pecho, imaginándome este hecho, viendo a mi Bella destrozada, hecha trizas por mi culpa

-Ella olvidará … y pensar eso me dolía aún más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Llevaba dándole vueltas a mi comportamiento desde que nos fuimos, ya había pasado un mes y cada día me encontraba peor, más arrepentido así que decidí pedirle a Alice que echara una ojeadita de pasada en la vida de Bella, aunque sabía que iba a pagar caro esa petición.

-Hermana, necesito pedirte un favor- mi hermana me miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza

-No puedo Edward - dijo con voz firme y seca y siguió a la suyo como si nada

-A ver todavía no he abierto la boca

-Ya pero sé que es lo que vas a pedir y créeme que no es buena idea

Mi hermana me estaba volviendo loco, si sabía lo que le iba a pedir porque sabía ella que no era buena idea?? Acaso habría seguido espiando a Bella a pesar de que yo se lo prohibí??

De pronto mi corazón pareció como si hubiera vuelto a latir, qué sabía mi hermana que no quería que yo me enterase??

-Alice Cullen qué es lo que me estás ocultando??

Mi hermana puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risa irónica

-Sé sólo lo que tú has provocado, no querías que bella te olvidara?? Pues felicidades está muy cerca de conseguirlo!

Alice estaba loca, pero loca loca como se atrevía a decir esas cosas, yo sabía que tarde o temprano Bella, mi Bella se olvidaría de mi, pero sólo había pasado un mes, era algo imposible!

-Hermana explícame todo lo que hayas visto por favor, no puedo, no quiero perderla, ayúdame Alice.

La pequeña duende me explico con vagos detalles las visiones que había tenido sobre Bella; en una Bella llevaba una vida de locura, desenfreno … me puse malo sólo con pensar que mi amada se había entregado a alguien que no fuera yo, PERO QUE ESPERABAAS!! Pensé para mi mismo, tú solito has causado esto!!

La otra visión tenía algo que ver con un chico que aparecía de nuevas en la vida de Bella, y con él poco a poco se iban borrando los recuerdos que tenía Bella junto a mi.

Sería esto posible?? Me olvidaría la razón de mi existencia??

Me había dado cuenta de mi gran error, ahora sólo me quedaba LUCHAR por ella.!

Comenten please.


	3. La Cita

BELLA POV

Llegué a casa, todavía era muy pronto para que Charlie regresara, así que decidí ponerme cómoda y arreglar la casa antes de que él llegara, estaba empezando a hacer la cena, eran las 18.30 y sonó mi móvil.

-Si??

-Hola preciosa, soy Paul, sólo te llamaba para preguntarte a que hora paso por ti- al oir su voz sentí un escalofrío …

-Ah Paul, hola, pues si no te va mal quedamos a eso de las 21, porque tengo que dejarle a mi padre la cena hecha antes de irme

-Muy bien, a las 21 paso por ti, nos vemos. Un besito

-Un beso … guauuuu esto me estaba pasando a mi de verdad?? Cierto era que desde que me había topado con él en el insti no había vuelto a pensar en Edward y eso por una parte me alegraba, ya q estaba siempre fastidiada de estar como un zombie y por otro lado me preocupaba, será que estoy empezando a olvidarle??

Eran las 19.30 ya estaba todo hecho, así que decidí subir a ducharme y a vestirme, ummmmm la ropa que gran dilema, no quería parecer un putón pero tampoco quería ser la Bella de antes. Finalmente me decidí por una camisa rojo eléctrico un pantaloncillo negro corto con medias claras y unos zapatos rojos, bien! Me maquillé y me peiné como me había enseñado la que algún día fue mi cuñada, un poquito de perfume en los lugares estratégicos y tachan!! LISTA

Eran las 20.45 y Charlie apareció por la puerta

-Bells … ya estoy en casa, ummmm que rico huele hija

Yo bajé por la escaleras y mi padre me miró con confusión

-Hola papá, q tal el día? Espero que no te importe pero he quedado con un compañero del instituto es nuevo y se llama Paul, iremos al cine y a cenar, si no tienes inconveniente …

Mi padre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Bien hija, te ves deslumbrante … espero que lo pases bien

De repente sonó un claxón, así que supuse que mi cita había llegado. Cogí mi bolso las llaves y me dispuse a salir. En el porche de mi casa me quedé petrificada había un coche negro muy lujoso en frente mia con los cristales vaporizados, a ver no entiendo mucho de coches pero era un BMW deportivo muyyyyyyyyy caro. Me acerqué tímidamente al coche y abrí la puerta, en su interior se encontraba Paul con una gran sonrisa, estaba oscuro así que no pude reparar bien como iba.

-Bells estás … guaaauuuu impresionante - dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

Yo sólo pude sonrojarme ante su comentario. Me subí al coche y me recibió con un beso en la mejilla, nos sonreímos y emprendimos en camino hacia Port Angeles.

Llegamos en poco tiempo, a Paul también le gustaba correr con el coche. Durante el camino me estuvo contando el porque no había visto su coche antes en el aparcamiento del Instituto y es que no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, iba con el coche de sus abuelos que era más bien parecido a mi viejo Chevy.

Estacionamos frente a los cines, al bajar pude reparar bien a Paul, era un chico alto, con unos brazos fuertes, manos grandes y vestía muy bien, llevaba unos chinos marrón claro y un jérsey de pico color crema que por el tacto yo juraría que era de cashmere, que marcaba bien su torso, en conclusión era un hombre realmente guapo. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando de repente Paul se frenó en seco.

-He pensado, si a ti no te parece mal, que en vez de ir al cine podríamos pasar directamente a la cena, ya que me encanta hablar contigo y no creo que sea capaz de estar hora y media callados, a no ser que …

-A no ser que … repetí yo invitándole a terminar su frase, aunque yo ya sabía por donde iban los tiros

-Mejor déjalo, no quiero que pienses que soy un cerdo salido, jejeje

Nos encaminamos al restaurante y seguimos con la charla, me dijo que estaba en Forks con sus abuelos porque sus padres pasaban el día entero fuera de casa por negocios y por miedo a que se convirtiera en un adolescente problemático le mandaron allí desde Nueva York, se veía que tenía dinero, pero aún así era muy humilde, tanto como mi Edward. Me golpee mentalmente " las comparaciones son odiosas así que limítate a disfrutar con Paul esta noche y deja a un lado a Edward que ya bastante daño ha causado"

Para cuando terminamos de cenar ya eran las 00.00h! Vaya si que se pasaba el tiempo rápido! La verdad es que estaba francamente bien con Paul, ya habíamos hablado de los aspectos más superfluos de nuestras vidas y Paul se encaminó hacia terreno más privado de mi vida.

-Bueno preciosa, y me vas a contar como es que una mujer como tú anda sola por esta vida en estos tiempos que corren? Todo esto me lo decía mientras me acariciaba el rostro y colocaba mechones de mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, el roce de su suave mano me erizaba la piel … quien me lo iba a decir!

-Pues la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy sola porque quiero, ya que hace poco terminé con una relación que para mi significó mucho y bueno no me veo con fuerzas para empezar con una nueva todavía, además de que no he encontrado al hombre adecuado para ello …

-Yo creo que esa última parte todavía se puede arreglar, a no ser que ya me hayas desestimado como posible candidato, porque para serte sincero, ya sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero realmente me fascinas … a estas alturas ya no se podía distinguir entre mi cara y mi camisa

-No, no te he desestimado- dije con vergüenza

Él sonrió de forma pícara y besó mi mano, mientras le miraba me perdía en ese mar que tenía por ojos, se inclinó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Eres tan dulce … dije casi sin aliento

Nos fuimos del restaurante y empezamos a caminar hacia el coche, por el camino me tomó la mano como si nada y yo me sobresalté

-Perdóname, no creí que te molestara, tal vez estoy yendo demasiado rápido- me soltó la mano y agacho la cara avergonzado. Yo no sabía que hacer había sido un acto reflejo, jamás hacía ese tipo de cosas con mis últimas citas, como cogernos las manos, que me recogieran en casa … eran cosas tontas pero que sólo había hecho con Edward y como su roce era tan frío … y el de Paul tan cálido …. Creo que eso era lo que me había pillado por sorpresa

Aceleré mi paso para poder alcanzar a Paul y le tomé la mano, mientras que el me regalaba una gran sonrisa

-Perdóname, fue una cosa instintiva, hace mucho que no estoy así con nadie

-No te preocupes, gracias por darme una oportunidad

Nuestro viaje de vuelta fue en silencio, pero con nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi regazo. Eran cerca de las 2.00 de la madrugada cuando Paul aparcó frente a mi casa.

-Quiero volver a verte mañana, me dijo en tono de súplica, no creo que aguante hasta el lunes sin verte. Come mañana conmigo- me pidió

-Déjame que hable con mi padre y mañana te llamo

-Muy bien Bells, espero tu llamada mañana- dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía adorable!

- Bien pues hasta mañana entones, me disponía a salir del coche cuando Paul me agarró del brazo haciéndome que me volviera hacia él

-Dulces sueños princesa y me besó en los labios, fue un beso … muy bueno primero comenzó lento para tornarse más pasional, agarró mi rostro y memorizó cada recoveco de este abriéndose paso en mi boca con su lengua suave.

Cuando se aparto de mi, me sonrió, me flaqueaban las piernas, guauuu que beso. Me recompuse como pude y me aventuré a salir del coche, me despedí de él con la mano y entre en casa.

Charlie ya estaba acostado así que subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé a recordar lo vivido esa noche

Me estaba ilusionando con Paul??


	4. Sorpresas I Parte

EDWARD POV

Ya había hablado con mi familia y les había explicado todo, que estaba muy arrepentido y que quería volver para intentar recuperar a Bells. Todos se pusieron muy contentos menos Rose que me dijo las verdades en la cara

-Eres increíble, Edward Cullen. La dejas tirada, sola y ahora que te enteras que no está tan mal como tú te crees pretendes ir a fastidiarla de nuevo, si yo fuera ella te metería una buena patada en tu perfecto culo. No se puede jugar así con los sentimientos de una mujer, sabes que nunca he sido partidaria de vuestra relación y nunca me he metido en ella, pero esta vez debo defender a Bella.

Mi hermana decía verdades como puños, era muy egoísta y estaba francamente mal lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero antes de que me pudiera arrepentir de ir en su busca, la gloriosa voz de Esme, mi madre, me habló

Edward, hijo, piensa que tú también la amas y que si te alejaste de ella fue por su bien, pero te has dado cuenta de que no puedes estar sin ella, tarde pero te has dado cuenta y yo creo que ella estára pasando el mismo calvario que tú. Así que no lo pienses más, ármate de valor y prepárate para luchar por el que consideras el amor de tu existencia, no va a ser fácil pero si el amor que ella sentía por ti es tan puro como yo creo, no es tarde para pedir perdón.

Las palabras de mi madre me dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba, así que nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y marchamos dirección a Forks.

Hicimos una pequeña parada, porque aunque nosotros no necesitábamos descansar, nuestros coches si necesitaban gasolina; fue entonces cuando aproveché para llamar a mi amada Bella, aunque sólo fuera para escuchar su voz, porque estaba seguro de que hablar conmigo no le haría mucha ilusión, sabía que estaba en casa ya que eras cerca de las 22.30.

-Piiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiii, Si diga?? La voz de Charlie contestó el teléfono estuve a punto de colgar, pero decidí cambiar un poco la voz y preguntar por ella

-Si buenas noches, Bella por favor?? Se hizo un silencio

-No, no está ha salido con Paul, tenían una cita- lo que me dijo me dejo de piedra

De repente apareció mi hermana con la cara descompuesta … llegaba demasiado tarde

-Si, hola? Hay alguien ahí? Repetía Charlie. Quién eres? Le daré el recado a Bella cuando vuelva, si, si? Hola?? Finalmente terminé por colgar.

El móvil se me escurrió de las manos, quién era Paul? Tenía una cita con él! Y a estas horas?! Sería este el chico que había visto mi hermana en sus visiones? Cuando Bella salía conmigo a esta hora ya estábamos los dos en su cama, bueno sin que Charlie supiera claro

-Lo siento hermano- la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos- he tenido la visión muy tarde, te hubiera evitado este trago lo lamento.

-No Alice, no te preocupes, ya sabía que me enfrentaba a esto, ahora lo único que quiero es llegar cuanto antes a Forks para ver con mis propios ojos a Bella y preguntarle si hay esperanza o no para mi.

Nos montamos en el coche y salimos a toda velocidad, si mis cálculos no fallaban estaríamos en Forks a media noche y lo primero que haría sería ir a visitar a mi amada


	5. Sorpresas II Parte

BELLA POV

Me desperté por la mañana temprano y bajé a hacer el desayuno, antes de que Charlie se despertara. Eran las 9.30 cuando Charlie bajó a la cocina, yo esperaba que estuviera enfadado o algo así por la hora a la que había llegado la noche anterior.

-Bells, bueno días, que tal te fue anoche??

-Bien papá la verdad es que lo pasé muy bien

-Me alegro hija, dijo mientras agarraba el periódico de la mañana

Nunca había visto a Charlie comportarse así, parecía otro, así que decidí probar suerte a ver si seguía del mismo humor cuando le dijera que quería volver a pasar el día con Paul …

-Papá??? Me preguntaba si tenías planes para hoy??

-Pues la verdad es que había pensado en ir a pasar el día a la PUSH con Billy, te apetece venir?? Iremos de pesca y luego veremos el último partido de la liga

Ja, mi oportunidad estaba siendo servida en bandeja ….

-Pues la verdad es que el plan se me hace bastante aburrido, sino te parece mal había pensado en hacer la casa por la mañana y luego ir a comer con Paul.

-Jo, pues si que te ha dado fuerte con el tal Paul … no crees que se está volviendo a repetir la historia hija?? Vas demasiado rápido, cielo!! Tómatelo con calma

--Papá no se está repitiendo ninguna historia, dije muy enfadada -y Paul sólo es un amigo, porque tienes que liarlo siempre!!??

-Bueno, bueno como sea, voy a vestirme y me voy donde Billy porque no hay quien te aguante, Bella … ah por cierto ayer a eso de las 22.30 te llamó un chico

-Un chico?? Ah!! Mierda Brad, no cancelé la cita con él y seguro me estuve esperando

-No me dijo ningún nombre, me preguntó por ti y le dije que te habías ido con Paul, porque teníais una cita y al rato colgó, pero su voz me era conocida …

Dios fuera como fuera era una impresentable, debía ir a llamar a Brad cuanto antes, aunque lo que opinara él de mi me importaba bastante poco

-Piiiiiiiiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Si?? Hola??

-Hola Brad, soy Bells

-Ey pequeña que pasa, oye perdona lo de ayer pero mi padre necesitó el coche y no me pude acercar, y no encontré tu número para avisarte, espero que no te hayas enfadado!

-Cómo?? Tú no me llamaste ayer??

-No, yo no fui, oye Bells perdona pero te tengo que dejar voy a salir, hablamos guapa

Si no me llamó Brad, quien pudo ser??? De repente un mensaje me sacó de mis pensamientos

Bella bueno días preciosa, ayer me lo pasé de miedo

Espero que hoy volvamos a pasar el día juntos

Me muero por verte

Dime algo pronto

Un beso, Paul

Es tan monoooooo, decidí contestarle

Buenos días Paul, yo también lo pasé genial

Hoy soy toda tuya, jejeje mi padre se va de pesca

Si quieres pásame a recoger a eso de las 15

Un besito

Decidí ponerme a recoger y cuando me di cuenta eran las 13, así que me metí rápido a la ducha, cuando salí empecé a revolver mis cajones en busca de mi jersey azul favorito y al fondo del último cajón apareció la foto de Edward que tantísimo había buscado, fue tal el susto, que me caí de culo.

Ahí sentada en el suelo con la foto del que fue mi amado alguna vez, empezaron a llegar a mi mente recuerdos, desde nuestro primer beso, nuestras primera noche durmiendo juntos, momentos que en ese instante me hicieron llorar hasta que recordé el fatídico día de mi cumpleaños fue entonces cuando lloré pero de rabia, rabia porque Edward no había querido convertirme, porque me había engañado, había jugado conmigo, necesitaba algún motivo más para odiarle??

Además ahora en mi vida estaba Paul, así que rompí la foto de Edward en 4 y la dejé sobre la mesa. Ya eran las 14.30, debía darme prisa Paul llegaría en breve, me pusé el yérsey azul y una minifalda vaquera con botas alta, una cola de caballo y lista

Oí el claxon del coche de Paul y bajé al trote las escaleras, esta vez no me esperaba en el coche sino en el umbral de la puerta con un gran ramo de flores y una sonrisa preciosa sólo para mi

-Ten Bells, son para ti, espero que te gusten

Estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba de muerte

-Gracias- y sin pensarlo dos veces, le besé. Él se quedó sorprendido pero en seguida reaccionó agarrándome fuerte por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él. El beso fue muy pasional, hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba en el mejor sitio para hacer eso, nos separamos con una risilla nerviosa y me tendió la mano, esta vez no dudé y se la di de buena gana, me guió hasta el coche.

-Qué vamos a hacer, hoy??- le pregunté con curiosad

-te he preparado una comida en mi casa, estamos solos así que podremos estar más a gusto. Se me debió poner una cara de flipar, porque en seguida me dijo

-no vamos a hacer nada … nada que tú no quieras, empezaremos por comer tranquilos y después ya veremos como se torna la tarde.

Llegamos a su casa y comimos, todo estaba yendo genial, nos llevábamos muy bien y congeniábamos en muchos de los aspectos de nuestra vida eran cerca de la 20 de la tarde y me dolía la tripa de tanto reír … Nos sentamos en el sofá y me recosté sobre su hombro, Paul me acaricó la cara y no pude evitar girarme en su dirección, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y tenía la boca entreabierta … ummm no me podía resistir, pero antes de hacer yo nada, él se me abalanzó.

Nos besamos durante mucho rato de distintas formas con lengua, sin lengua, largos, cortos …

Poco a poco nos empezó a estorbar la ropa, primero le quité yo su camiseta pudiendo admirar de una vez por todas su escultural cuerpo, madre mía mi imaginación no le hacía justicia … él fue más delicado me despojó del sweter y se sumergió en mis pechos, los lamió, los mordió , estaba volviendo loca … a continuación prácticamente me arrancó la falda, suavemente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi intimidad, era una sensación tan nueva para mi y tan fascinante … casi sin darme cuenta él ya estaba sin pantalones y debajo de su boxer había una notable erección, la cuál no me lo pensé dos veces, quería contemplar. Debo aclarar que esa Bella no era yo, estaba fuera de lugar, nunca había llegado tan lejos, tal vez me estaba arrepintiendo??

Paul, al percatarse de lo que estaba mirando tan intensamente me dijo

-te gusta lo que ves?? Me dijo poniendo cara de niño malo

Solamente me mordí el labio y asentí, Paul me volvió a besar y me tumbó en el sofá, perfiló mi silieta con las manos para detenerse en mi intimidad y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en mi, me pilló por sorpresa y el propio placer que sentí me hizo gemir y arquear la espalda, Paul siguió con su trabajo al que sumó besos por todas partes de mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mi ombligo pero esta vez si le detuve

-Paul, Paul para por favor …

-No te gusta pequeña??- me susurró en el oído, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza

-Si si me gusta pero estamos yendo demasiado lejos, quiero ir despacio- me separé un poco de él y pude ver su gesto triste, en seguida tuve que aclararle las cosas para evitar malentendidos

No es por ti, es que yo …. Verás nunca he estado con nadie y quiero que la primera vez sea especial, discúlpame por hacerte creer una cosa que no es.

No me podía creer que la persona que estaba hablando fuera yo, durante tanto tiempo y tantas veces que lo intenté siempre había sido Edward el que me había rechazado diciéndome lo mismo que acababa de decirle yo a Paul. Fue entonces cuando me plantee ¿y si esto en vez de estar sucediendo con Paul, hubiera sucedido con Edward, le hubiera rechazado también??

-Perdóname- me dijo Paul sacándome de mi debate interno- no quería presionarte pero es que te veías tan sexy … nos reímos juntos y nos volvimos a besar

-Que conste que esto no es un rechazo sino un más tarde, y ahora si no te parece mal me podrías llevar a casa ya son casi las 00.00! Dios Charlie me mataaaa

Nos dirigimos a mi casa, cuando estábamos cerca un escalofrío recubrió mi cuerpo, algo iba a suceder y no creía que fuera a ser precisamente


	6. Reencuentro

EDWARD POV:

Oh! Edward, se te ve tan feliz??- decía mi hermana Alice dando pequeños saltitos en el interior de mi nuevo coche.

-Yo precisamente no lo definiría como feliz sino más bien … ansioso dijo velozmente Jasper- exacto hermano gracias, estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Bella, aunque me da miedo su reacción ver con lo que me espera. Sigues sin ver nada todavía Alice??

-No Ed, no y déjalo ya estar

Alice estaba muy rara, llevaba toda la tarde cuchicheando algo con Rose y cada vez que yo pasaba bloqueaban sus pensamientos, lo único que escuché fue algo así como - ojo con la mosquita muerta- dijo Rose e inmediatamente Alice la sacó a rastras de la vía de servicio.

Alice me dijo que no tenía que ver con Bella, y que eran cosas suyas, pero yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

Estábamos a escasos 10km de la mansión Cullen, yo dejaría allí a mi familia y arrancaría a correr hacia la casa de mi amor.

Todos me desearon mucha suerte aunque ya les había dicho que no pensaba hacer nada esta noche, sólo quería tantear el terreno y como no volver a ver a mi ángel.

Cuando llegué la luz del cuarto de Bella estaba apagada, eran las 23.30 así que supuse que estaría durmiendo, trepé por mi árbol y me paré en la ventana, para descubrir que estaba cerrada. Oh oh mal asunto por aquí vamos muy mal, pensé para mi mismo. La ventana cerrada tenía doble significado o que ya no esperaba de vuelta o que finalmente no me quería de vuelta. Me las ingenié para entrar en su casa para finalmente entrar en su habitación; ummmmmmmmm ese olor, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo degustaba que ahora me ardía la garganta, todo estaba igual, bueno un poco más desordenado, mucha lencería … y estaba seguro de que era la que Alice le había regalado, todo eran conjuntos de muchos tonos de azul y muy muy sexys, ay! Joder! Sólo de pensar que los había usado sin estar yo aquí … me estaba poniendo enfermo, se suponía que estaba totalmente en contra de esos conjuntitos, que le había sucedido a mi Bella? Detenidamente observé el resto de la habitación, espera un momento que es esto de aquí???

Bella tenía un papel roto en 4 sobre su mesa, y era … era mi fo-to, era la foto que había escondido antes de irme, la había encontrado y la había roto ???

Me estaba empezando a sentir francamente mal y para rematar la faena, BELLA NO ESTABA EN SU CAMA, esto ya se me estaba escapando de las manos, empecé a pensar donde podría estar, primero fui a ver si Charlie estaba en casa, podría darse que estuviera con él por ahí y …. ajá Charlie no está, seguramente esté con él. Decidí salir se su cuarto antes de que encontrase otra cosa que me fuera a re-matar del disgusto, así que me senté en el árbol a esperar que llegaran.

Era un poco más de medianoche cuando a lo lejos oí llegar un coche, pero no sonaba como el de Charlie, se habría comprado otro? Me quedé de piedra cuando vi aparecer ante mis ojos un BMW M6 negro con cristales vaporizados … dudaba bastante que "Mi suegro" se hubiera comprado ese coche, cuando vi quién bajaba del coche me desconcerté y al ver a su preciosa acompañante casi me caigo del árbol

-Bellaaaaaa … susurré

BELLA POV:

Llegamos a casa y todavía Charlie no había llegado, por un lado era bueno ya que sabía que no me la había ganado, pero por otro malo porque no me podía demorar en la puerta con Paul.

Paul se bajó primero del coche indicándome que me quedara dentro y vino a abrirme la puerta, me tendió la mano y salí. Una vez fuera volvíamos a estar los dos muy juntos y Paul me besó, me recosté contra el coche y me dejé llevar, levanté una pierna y la enrrollé alrededor de su cintura, mi acompañante la cogió por el muslo y se pegó más a mi, prácticamente nos estábamos restregando en la puerta de casa y Charlie, no tardaba en llegar, este último pensamiento fue el que me hizo recomponerme de nuevo, aparté dulcemente a Paul y le sonreí.

-Perdona, pero es que no es el mejor lugar …

-Lo siento pero es que me pones a 1000, entre lo de esta tarde y ahora esto … joder estoy que me da un paro cardíaco

Me reí ante su comentario, nos despedimos con un beso casto en los labios y quedamos en hablar al día siguiente.

Entre en casa y me fui directa a la cocina, con tanto calor me había dado hambre, jeje. Fue entonces cuando oí un ruido fuera, creí que era Paul y salí a ver, aquí fue cuando empezó mi sueño o más bien diría mi peor pesadilla.

Salí fuera pero no vi a nadie, inspeccioné un poco los alrededores de la casa, pero nada, habrán sido imaginaciones mías,… me metí en la casa, me preparé un sándwich y subí directamente a mi habitación. Me disponía a cambiarme cuando me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta! Cómo podía ser?! Desde que Edward se fue jamás la había vuelto a dejar abierta y Charlie tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar en mi habitación, un escalofrío como el que me dio en el coche se volvió a apoderar de mi cuerpo, no, no podía ser, él ya se fue, me juró no volver y aunque hubiera vuelto, él ya no me amaba así que por qué tendría que venir aquí??

Tranquilízate Bells, son imaginaciones tuyas, estás paranoica!! Decidí dejarlo correr, cogí el pijama de nuevo y busqué mis zapatillas que estaban debajo de la ventana, al agacharme por ellas vi la foto de Edward que había roto ese mismo día, pero estaba en el suelo y yo la había dejado en la mesa … cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa, mi corazón casi se salía del pecho, mi respiración estaba agitada, me empecé a marear … y me desmayé

-Bells, Bells, hija despierta!!- a lo lejos oía la voz de mi padre, poco a poco empecé a recuperar la consciencia

-Ay papá!! Perdona que te haya asustado, qué es lo que ha pasado??

-He llegado de casa de los Black y te he encontrado en el suelo tirada, me puedes explicar que sucede??

-Papá debe ser agotamiento, hoy ha sido un día ajetreado …

-Muy mañana te quedas en casa descansando, entendido??

Ya se me acabó el chollo, me tendré que conformar con ver a Paul el lunes en clase, simplemente asentí ante la orden de mi padre y él se fue a la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

La noche la pasé prácticamente en vela, intentando atar cabos, estaba casi a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuándo una última teoría me pasó por la cabeza

Habría vuelto Edward a entrar en mi vida??

EDWARD POV:

No me creía lo que veían mis ojos, era Bella y lucía muy muy sexy pero estaba acompañada por un chico, sería este mi rival?? La ayudó a salir del coche y … espera un momento La está BESANDO!! Y lo peor es que mi Bella se ha rendido ante su beso, lo mato, lo mato no puede ser y joder como puede estar pensando esas cosas, le arrancaría la cabeza a mordiscos! Dios bendito está restregándose en mis narices, esto no puede estar pasando, no, a mi no … espera, espera Bella se está apartando de él

-Perdona, pero es que no es el mejor lugar … le dice mi niña

-Lo siento pero es que me pones a 1000, entre lo de esta tarde y ahora esto … joder estoy que me da un paro cardíaco - será desgraciado y a que se refiere con "lo de esta tarde"? Acaso ha habido más escenitas cómo esta?? Ajá eso es de lo que hablaban mis hermanas, Alice lo vió y no me contó nada. será que mi Bella se ha entregado a este chico por completo para olvidarme¿¿?? Y la verdad es que no puedo echarle la culpa a ella, ya que yo solito la empujé a los brazos de ese tío al dejarla sola, Rose tenía razón …

Se despidieron y él se fue, juraría que ella estaba feliz?? Podría haber encontrado la feliz con alguien que no fuera yo??

Bella entró en casa y yo decidí irme no aguantaba más esta situación, debería volver a casa y pedir consejo para ver cual es la mejor manera de abordar este problema tan escabroso.

Al ir a bajar perdí el equilibrio y caí, aunque pude frenar mi caída, sino hubiera hecho un escandaloso ruido, sin embargo mi pequeña sintió el ruido y se asomó, desee quedarme ahí para que me viera pero en el último instante me arrepentí y volví a trepar por el árbol.

Ella se asomó, inspeccionó la casa y se volvió a meter en casa.

Me estaba volviendo loco estando tan cerca de ella pero a la vez tan lejos, necesitaba ayuda y pronto


	7. Los Cullen

BELLA POV:

Ya había amanecido, deberían ser como las 9 de la mañana, así que decidí ir a ducharme antes de que Charlie viniera a sacarme de la cama a patadas. Al levantarme me fijé que la ventana estaba cerrada, pero estaba segura que no había soñado lo de ayer, sería verdad que Edward había vuelto? Y si era así con que propósito??

Salí de la ducha y bajé a la cocina, había una nota de Charlie

Hija, he tenido que salir, había problemas en comisaría

No creo que vaya a volver hasta la cena, pero por favor

Quédate en casa, no quiero que te desmayes como ayer

Lo sabía, no había soñado lo de anoche, eso hizo que me pusiera muy nerviosa. De repente vibró mi móvil, era un mensajito de Paul

Buenos días Bella, cómo amaneciste?

Me he pasado la noche entera soñando contigo

Con tus besos, con tu cuerpo, ha sido una noche muy caliente

Voy a darme una ducha de agua helada para bajarme el calentón

Te veo hoy?

Ufffff, madre mía este tío si que sabía como subir la temperatura de una mujer, sólo con imaginármelo desnudo bajo un chorro de agua helada me estaba poniendo enferma, decidí relajarme un poco antes de contestar, porque en caliente podría decir algo fuera de lugar … iba subiendo las escaleras cuando tocaron a la puerta. Quién sería?? Charlie no podía ser porque tenía llaves y si se le olvidaban tenía otra escondida y Paul … no podía ser él a no ser que con lo de cuca fría se refiriera a ducha fría conmigo en mi casa! Me puse mala … y si es él que hago?? Volvieron a insistir y bajé a trompicones la escalera, cuando abrí no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, lo único que fui capaz de decir fue

-Y tú?? Cómo te atreves a venir aquí??

ALICE POV:

Edward llegó a casa de madrugada destrozado, me temía que había visto a Bella con ese chico montándoselo frente a su casa y por su cara también sabía algo de su encuentro en la tarde, aunque no sabía hasta que punto se habría enterado.

-Hermano, cómo fue?? - le pregunté haciéndome la tonta

-Alice por qué no me dijiste lo que habías visto?? Si pudiéramos llorar, estaba segura de que mi hermano estaría llorando como un bebé, -no quiero saber los detalles, sólo contéstame con un sí o con un no. Hubo sexo??

-No Edward, no hubo sexo, pero …

-Pero qué?? Dijo muy nervioso, no sabía como decirle sin hacerle más daño, pero es que no sé mentir, así que le conté una versión más light

-Te acuerdas de la escenita que has presenciado en casa de Bella?? Mi hermano agachó la cabeza y apretó fuerte los puños, -pues una cosa parecida, pero con menos ropa

-QUÉEEEE??

-Bueno mira yo he pensado una cosa, Bella su huele que estás por aquí pero no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, déjame que sea yo la que se acerque y me gane su confianza, la alejaré del amiguito y prepararé el terreno para cuando vuelvas tú.¿Qué me dices??

-No sé Alice, no sé si seré capaz de mantenerme lejos de ella, estoy ansioso por estar cerca de ella, no sé si aguantaré

-Hazme caso Ed, tengo un buen presentimiento. Dame hasta el viernes que viene, antes de eres día Bella estará preparada para recibirte, confía en mi

Finalmente mi hermano accedió así que me puse manos a la obra, mañana iba a ser un día muy laargo.


	8. Engaños

BELLA POV:

-Y tú?? Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?? Fue lo único que pude decir, me quedé de piedra en la puerta sin saber que hacer, el teléfono se me escurrió de la mano y se estrelló contra el suelo. Alice Cullen estaba en la puerta de mi casa con una gran sonrisa, como siempre, como la recordaba aunque su belleza no tenía comparación. La que fue mi cuñada se agachó a recoger el teléfono, pero en vez de devolvérmelo, le dio un fugaz repaso, yo me quedé pálida, ya que había dejado abierto el mensaje de Paul.

-Ummmm, bonito mensaje, quién es el afortunado?? Rápido te olvidaste de mi hermano

-Alice, no te consiento que vengas a mi casa sin haber sido invitada y menos que me hables de esa forma, hago lo que quiero con quien quiero y cuando quiero, o acaso me ves en la frente un post-it que ponga "propiedad de Edward Cullen"?

-Perdona Bella, no era mi intención, me moría por verte y no pensé que te fuera a sentar tan mal, discúlpame ya me marcho … yo sabía que todo era un treta de Alice, sabía que no aguantaba hacerla sentir mal, pero terminé cediendo

-Alice, espera, no te vayas, no quería hablarte así, perdona

-Ay! Bella!! Qué feliz estoy de verte- la cara se le había cambiado por completo y se volvió corriendo hacia mi con los brazos abiertos, no sabía que hacer si apartarme de su abrazo, que sería una grosería o devolvérselo, cierto era que desde que se había ido mi ex-cuñada me sentí muy sola y la había echado mucho de menos, así que con poco entusiasmo la recibí entre mis brazos

-Bueno Alice, ya vale, vas a pasar o te piensas quedar en la puerta todo el día?? De un salto entró en casa y cerró la puerta.

-Ja, creía que jamás me invitarías a pasar- y me sacó la lengua, ahora quedaba el saber de el porque de su visita, si había venido sola, tal vez hubiera sido ella la que estuvo en mi habitación

-Alice tienes mucho que explicarme, pero antes que nada déjame que te pregunte una cosa, has venido sola?? Me temblaron las rodillas mientras esperaba su respuesta

-Aquí sí, y a Forks me han acompañado todos … menos …

-Bien vale no pronuncies su nombre, dije impidiéndole terminar la frase

-Bella Edward no me acompaña, precisamente no por gusto, se muere por verte, pero he decidido que primero debes conocer la versión nuestra y cuando ya hayas recapacitado le verás a él, si estás dispuesta claro …

-No tengo nada en absoluto que hablar con él, lo lamento, siento que hayas venido aquí para nada, pero yo no tengo nada que recapacitar, yo no fui la que se fue, la que le dijo cosas como que no le amaba … -y ya no pude aguantar más, los recuerdos me inundaron y rompí a llorar como aquel día, mi cuña, digo Alice, me acunó en sus brazos intentando calmarme, su olor me recordaba tanto a él …

-Ya Bells, ya pasó, si no quieres hablar ahora lo entiendo, vamos a ir poco a poco, con esto que te quiero contar, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas al lado de mi hermano sólo quiero que entiendas porque lo hizo y si después de oir todo lo que te tengo que contar decides seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora lo entenderé, pero deberás aprender a vivir con él, ya que hemos venido a quedarnos.

LO que me dijo Alice hizo que me pusiera blanca, se pensaban quedar?? Bueno sólo tendría que vivir con ellos 6 ó 7 meses más y al lado de Paul todo sería más fácil, luego yo iría a la facultad y no volvería a verle … mierda Paul … todavía no le había contestado al mensaje

-Perdona Alice voy a llamar un momento …

-A quién?? Si se puede saber?? Puso cara de pícara mientras me guiñaba un ojo, porque por el mensaje que acabo de leer, hay alguien más, no?? Estoy segura de que si ese chico no existiera te hubieras arrojado a los brazos de Edward a la primera- ese comentario me hirió, que pasa que yo no era nadie sin Edward?? … la verdad sea dicha, la antigua Bella era así, pero esta nueva era independiente

-A un amigo, Alice y bueno has de saber que ya no soy la misma de antes, he cambiado y ya no necesito a alguien a mi lado para ser una mujer completa, eso va por tu hermano y por todos

-Si sólo es un amigo … por qué no le llamas delante mío??

-ALICE, no tengo que demostrarte nada- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de reprenderla, llamaron a la puerta, quién sería??

Alice me sonrió de forma maliciosa, y corrió a abrir la puerta, desde mi punto de vista no podía ver nada, pero me quedé de piedra al oir su voz

-Hola, está Bella?? Era Paul!!! Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, cómo es que había venido?? Me asomé y este me sonrió en cuanto me vio, aunque no podía apartar la vista de Alice, debido a su enorme belleza, estaba muy sexy … en seguida se encaminó hacia donde estaba yo y me besó con pasión, en seguida me retiré indicándole que no era un buen momento ya que había mirones, bueno mironas en ese momento.

-Bella, dónde está tu educación?? Dijo Alice enfadada- no piensas presentarme a …

Antes de que terminara la frase Paul me soltó y le tendió la mano a Alice, dejándome con la boca abierta

-Mucho gusto soy Paul, el novio de Bella, no tengo el gusto de conocerte- dijo esto y se dio media vuelta para guiñarme un ojo

-Encantada Paul, yo soy Alice la cuñ … enseguida la interrumpí- es mi mejor amiga, pero hace un mes se tuvo que ir y ha venido a visitarme- Alice me devoró con la mirada. Paul tenía cara de no estar enterándose de nada así que decidí quitarle hierro al asunto

-Paul, cómo es que has venido??

-Cómo no respondías a mi mensaje …- más caras de Alice - me preocupé y pasé por aquí que me venía de paso, voy a Port Angeles y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo??

-Pues la verdad es que hoy mi padre me ha dicho que no salga, así que sintiéndolo mucho, no puedo- me hizo pucheritos y me cogió la mano

-Bueno pues si no se puede … acompáñame a la puerta a despedirme aunque sea, si?? Asentí con la cabeza- bien Alice, ha sido un placer, espero verte por aquí otro día

-Puedes apostar que sí - Alice sonrió de manera maliciosa, Bella no te demores, tenemos mucho que hacer. Acompañé a Paul y nos dimos un pequeño beso, ya que sabía que mi querida duendecilla, estaba observando.

-Espero que te haya molestado que dijera que eras mi novia??? Ah eso, ya no me acordaba …

-Bueno pues … la verdad nuestro comportamiento es el propio de unos novios, pero me lo quiero tomar con calma, ya sabes lo que te dije, me gustas mucho pero …

-Esta chica es algo más que una amiga, no??- Dios este chico era brujo o qué?

- Por qué me preguntas eso??

-Me da esa sensación, pero si no me quieres contar nada …- le hice callar con uno de mis dedos y le besé de nuevo- ya te lo explicaré. Me sonrió y se marcho, Alice me esperaba dentro haciéndose la tonta como siempre

-Vaya Bella, menudo pepino tiene tu amigo, no??

-Qué??? Alice estás enfermaa

-Bella, pepino significa coche, tú si que estás enferma!!

Dios que susto me había pegado, aunque conociendo a Alice, seguro que lo había dicho con doble intención.

-De verdad sois novios?? Me preguntó con cara de perrito abandonado …

-Alice nos estamos conociendo- una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero antes de que se hiciera ilusiones le dije,- pero me gusta mucho

-Tanto como Edward?

-Mira ALICE, que conste que lo que te voy a decir es porque quiero y no porque deba darte expliaciones, pero a ver si de este modo entiendes mejor mi postura, es muy sencilla, la verdad es que lo que sentía por Paul era totalmente distinto de lo que había sentido por Edward, en primer lugar porque Edward no era humano, era un ser asombrosamente bello y los ratos que habíamos pasado juntos habían sido memorables, estar con él era como ver a un Dios a diario, pero también era vivir reprimida, no podía besarle cuando quisiera, no podíamos hacer muchas cosas juntos y si ya hablamos del tema sexual … nos perdemos, porque con Edward estaba muerto, sin embargo con Paul … todo era tan natural, lo que nos apetecía lo hacíamos y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, como aquella tarde en su casa, descubrí cosas que jamás hubiera visto con Edward, Paul y yo éramos iguales, cuando yo tuviera 60 años el parecería un viejito como yo y no mi nieto. Había muchos pros y contras pero lo más importante es que Edward no me amaba como yo a él y Paul estaba empezando a quererme como yo a él, necesitaba más razones para darme cuenta de que Edward no me convenía??

-Así que todo esto es por el sexo?? Me dijo Alice divertida …

-No Alice, no te has enterado de todo lo que te he dicho?? Edward se fue y me dijo que lo hacía porque se había dado cuenta de que no me amaba, el resto da igual si la persona a quien tú amas, no te corresponde! No lo entiendes??!!

-Bella, cúando Edward te dijo eso tú te lo creíste¿? Yo pensaba que ibas a ser más lista y te "la metió doblá" tantas veces te ha demostrado él que te amaba con todo su ser y a la primera de cambio dudas de su palabra?? Este mes, él ha estado más muerto que nunca y sí, es cierto que el empujón que ha necesitado es saber que tú planeabas rehacer tu vida con otra persona, cómo para darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti

-Espera, espera Edward sabe lo de Paul?? Me estaba empezando a marear … no me lo podía creer cómo se había enterado??

-Bella, te acuerdas de que yo tengo visiones?? Aunque Edward me prohibió hurgar en tu vida, yo sabía que vuestra historia no podía terminar así, no sin que tú supieras la verdad! No era justo! Si después de saber todo lo que te tengo que contar, sigues en tus treces, por lo menos no podré decir que no lo he intentado.

Estaba ida, no sabía que hacer …

-Edward sabía esto?? Pero hasta que punto sabe??

Alice no me contestó sólo me abrazó y me meció, debía tener una cara de pánico total, no me podía estar pasando esto a mi, debía ser una pesadilla … El hueco de mi corazón se había vuelto a abrir, sería que me importaba más de lo que debería que Edward supiera lo de Paul??


	9. Sentimientos confusos

BELLA POV:

Mientras Alice iba a su casa, decidí subir a mi cuarto para reflexionar sobre todo lo que tenía en la cabeza acumulado, para intentar digerirlo y aclararme la cabeza antes de que llegara Alice de nuevo, por miedo a decir o a hacer alguna estupidez. De pronto mi móvil sonó y sin tan siquiera mirar quien era contesté

-Sí??Quién es?

-Hola preciosa, por fin te decides a cogerme el teléfono??- Era Paul con una voz más sensual de lo normal, a que se debería??- te has quedado callada no estarás enfadada, verdad?-

Cómo podía pensar eso???

-Hola … por qué iba a estar enfadada?? Por ser un encanto conmigo? Por hacerme sonreír cada vez que escucho tu voz?? Por hacerme vibrar??- esto último lo dije sin pensar y además con un tonito de voz … como una gatita en celo, podía oir el castañeo de los dientes de Paul al otro lado del teléfono

-Cómo me vuelvas a poner esa voz, voy a tener que ir a por ti, ahora mismo y lo de la otra tarde te va a parecer un juego de niños muñeca- uyuyuy esto se estaba poniendo muy caliente así que antes de que nos emocionáramos decidí parar el carro

-Sabes lo que sucede?? Qué mi amiga, la que antes viste, se queda aquí conmigo esta noche y bueno pues no creo que le haga mucha gracia que me secuestres- se hizo un silencio

-Ya sí, la rarita esa … no me gusta un pelo, me vas a contar que tienes con ella??

Yo no sabía como decirle, no quería malos rollos, así que decidí quitarle hierro al asunto y como quien no quiere la cosa le dije: - es la hermana del que fue mi novio, el que ya te había contado, recuerdas?? Pero ella y yo nos hicimos muy amigas, casi como hermanas, pero ella está sola, él no ha venido, ni piensa hacerlo así que no sucede nada, no quiero caras ni cosas raras, ok??

El silencio reinó en la línea telefónica … Paul?? Paul, estás ahí?

-Si. Perdona Bells, su voz … había cambiado por completo - será mejor que mañana nos veamos y hablemos y así me cuentas las cosas mejor, te parece?? Bueno siempre y cuando tu niñera te deje venir a jugar …

-Perfecto mañana hablamos

-Bella …

-Dime …

-Te deseo … y no sabes hasta que punto, así que pase lo que pase mientras tú me pidas que siga a tu lado ahí estaré. Buenas noches princesa

Y colgó, me quedé de piedra … tan especial era yo para él?? O este mundo estaba chiflado o lo estaba yo. Paul estaba interesado en mi y mucho y Edward según decía Alice también, tal vez si dejara que él me lo explicara … podría decidirme, porque después de lo que me dijo Alice de esa vampiresa estaba claro que aún sentía algo por Edward, pero hasta que punto estaba dispuesta yo a dar mi brazo a torcer?? Aunque conociéndole estaría encantado de arrastrarse por medio mundo pidiendo perdón si de esa forma lo consiguiera. Yo estaba en pleno debate mental cuando mi duendecillo preferido entró por la puerta …

-Qué, ya tuviste la conversación guarrilla con nuestro amigo, eh??Ay Bella, que voy a hacer contigo??

-Alice!! Estás enferma!!- y nos reímos las dos al unísono.

Quería empezar a preguntarle a Alice cosas sobre Edward pero no me atrevía, no sabía por donde empezar y debía darme prisa ya que había empezado a sucumbir a los encantos de morfeo, mi amiga calló en cuenta y antes de que pudiera decir nada me dijo

-Bella, creo que deberíamos dejar la conversación para mañana ya que te veo agotada y luego tendrás ojeras! Además como en el instituto ha sucedido esa catástrofe, había pensado en hacer un viaje de chicas, solas tú, Rose y yo y allí hablar de lo que quieras y sin tapujos, quieres??

-IRNOS CUÁNDO?!- pregunté casi saltando de la cama

-Mañana por la tarde, ya he hablado con Charlie y esta conforme así que mañana por la mañana nos vamos de SHOPPING y no acepto un no

-Alice, es que yo mañana ya había quedado … y ahora no puedo decir que no

-Mira Bella, te voy a dar mi consejo, hasta que te aclares Paul debería mantenerse al margen como lo está haciendo Edward, porque sino jamás verás con claridad …

-Alice, cómo puedes comparar a Paul con Edward?? Te recuerdo que Edward se fue porque quiso o por lo que se le antojara a él además Edward ya se buscó entretenimiento, recierdas???

Así que no me parece justo que los tratemos como iguales, mañana veré a Paul y después si quieres nos vamos y es mi última palabra.

-Muy bien, entonces también verás a Edward …

-Qué??? Te has vuelto loca?? NO NO Y MIL VECES NO, no estoy preparada, no me siento capaz.

-Piénsalo esta noche … por fiiii

-Muy bien lo haré pero no prometo nada … y diciendo esto último me aoville, bostecé y caí rendida, juraría que estaba sonriendo mientras soñaba con el rostro de Edward y luego el de Paul!!

ESTABA ECHA UN LÍO

EDWARD POV: 

Estaba horrorizado, sabía que llamar a Tanya para pedirle que viniera iba a resultar un auténtico caos, no quería crearle falsas esperanzas ya que en absoluto estaba interesada en ella, yo sólo tenía ojos para mi pequeña humana a la que tanto adoraba y anhelaba, deseaba poder dormir para poder soñar con sus ojos, con su pelo, con su olor … con ese cuerpo que ahhh me había hecho palidecer tantísimos malos ratos en los cuales las hormonas de Bella se habían aliado en contra mía, el SEXO el SEXO, tan exquisito placer era que volvía a todos del revés … si Bella quisiera volver conmigo tal vez tendría que replantearme el tema del SEXO que tanto atormentaba a mi hermosa chica, para mi era un instinto más con el cual aprendes a convivir y bueno después de vivir sin el casi 100 años me había dado cuenta de que era algo meramente carnal, hasta que Bella le dio otro sentido, sería capaz de sentir algún día lo que aquel insecto que tenía por nombre "Paul" sintió con mi amor?? Cómo me hubiera gustado saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella en aquellos instantes, sentiría lo mismo que él?? Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, verdaderamente era masoquista al pensar en todo eso que me estaba matando.

Finalmente en referencia al tema "Tanya", Carliste me ayudó ya que invitó a todo el clan a pasar esa semana con nosotros en señal de agradecimiento por el trato recibido por ellos en aquel mes, de modo que Tanya no sospechara nada y no meterme en más problemas …

Sólo esperaba que el plan de Alice funcionara y me ayudara a recuperar a Bella, ya no podía aguantar esta situación más


	10. Entre la espada y la pared

**BELLA POV:**

**Cuando me levanté Alice ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nota que decía:**

**Bells he decidido dejarte hacer lo que quieras hasta las**

**17h que oficialmente serás mía, espero que aproveches tu tiempo**

**Aunque estaré vigilando … no hagas lo que yo no haría**

**Un besito, Alice**

**Esta chica era demasiado, me daba miedo pensar que es lo que habría preparado para esta semana. Eran un poco menos de las 10 de la mañana, así que decidí darme prisa, si verdaderamente quería ver a Paul. Charlie estaba trabajando, así que por él no habría problemas; desayuné, me duché y decidía llamar a Paul antes de decidir mi atuendo**

**-Piiiii, piiiii, piiiiii, piiiii**

**Ummmm que raro, Paul no contestaba, normalmente no dejaba que sonara el segundo pitido que ya había contestado … estaría enfadado??**

**A los 5 minutos sonó el móvil, era Paul ….**

**-Sí hola??**

**-Hola Bells, buenos días, perdona estaba en la ducha justo cuando has llamado, cómo amaneciste??**

**-bien gracias - y sin pensarlo pregunté - y que hacías en la ducha??- joder vaya preguntita!! Se hizo un silencio y una risilla sonó de fondo**

**- lo normal, lavarme y esas cosas, pero si te apetece puedes pasarte por aquí repetimos el proceso e innovamos un poquito … qué me dices??- se me subieron los colores ante su contestación, pero que esperaba yo había sido la causante de ella !!**

**- no me parece mal, pero si te parece empezamos por hablar y ya vemos como termina la tarde, estás sólo?? Yo sobretodo preguntaba eso de la soledad, porque no tenía ganas de conocer a su familia, ya que hacía ver lo nuestro como algo serio, yo te presento tú me presentas y esas cosas que de momento me venían grandes, aunque sabía que Paul lo iba a interpretar de otra forma … **

**-ahora mismo sí, aunque de aquí a un rato vienen los abuelos, y tú estás sola?? Dijo con una voz super sensual … tragué saliva y le dije que sí y le conté lo de mi excursión con mis cuñadas, bueno con mis amigas para hacerle saber que tenía sólo hasta las 17h.**

**-ven a mi casa y hablamos tranquilos, si te apetece, claro?**

**-sin interrupciones …**

**-sin interrupciones - afirmé**

**Nos despedimos y quedamos a las 12 en mi casa. Ahora sí era momento de elegir vestuario, decidí ponerme cómoda y un poco sexy, algo así como unos vaqueros marcados bajitos de tiro y una camiseta con escote, sin llegar a ser muy exagerada, hoy no quería ni mucho menos hacerle creer que estaba buscado algo más allá de lo normal, me puse ropa interior normalita, para frenarme en seco en caso de calentón, eso me había ayudado muchas veces, me di un toque de color en mejillas y labios y una cola alta y lista para causar sensación.**

**A todo esto llamaron a la puerta, no podía ser Paul, sólo eran las 11h! Bajé a toda prisa a ver quien era, miré por la mirilla y no había nadie, abrí y vi en el suelo un espectacular ramo de rosas blancas y rojas con liliums, ohhhhh que cosa más hermosa … busqué la tarjeta pero ni rastro al mirar al suelo ahí estaba, la letra no me era conocida y la nota decía:**

_**por una nueva vida junto a mi**_

**Por una nueva vida???Junto a quién?? No entendía el mensaje y la letra … no era de nadie a quien yo conociera, serían de Paul?? Puse las flores en agua y las contemplé un rato largo, eran tannnnn hermosas, era un detalle muy bonito, estaba segura de que las flores eran de Paul por lo una nueva vida a su lado, era una indirecta muy directa. Tendría que ser sincera y decirle lo confusa que estaba, así él también estaría al tanto de mi vida y tal vez así me entendería mejor.**

**Tocaron la puerta de nuevo, esta vez si era Paul, abrí la puerta y le observé atenta … este chico no dejaba de sorprenderme, ummmm estaba buenísimo venía con un vaquero negro, un yérsey en pico rojo remangado y olía de maravilla!**

**Se acercó a mi y me besó, cómo si huera pasado mucho tiempo sin verme, un beso de esos que te quita la respiración**

**-Hola preciosa, me moría por besarte, sabes?? dijo susurrándome en el oído, me abrazó e inspiró muy fuerte, llenándose los pulmones con mi aroma, yo simplemente sonreí y le invité a pasar**

**-ah! Dije mordiéndome el labio- Gracias!**

**-por qué me das las gracias?**

**Yo simplemente señalé en dirección al ramo y sonreí … Paul puso cara de confusión**

**-yo no he sido Bells - dijo avergonzado**

**-Qué??? Y entonces?? Yo pensé que habías sido tú!**

**-Por lo que veo, no soy tu único admirador … dijo apenado**

**Intenté cambiar el rumbo de la conversación para no volverme loca pensando en quien me habría mandado las flores, Paul parecía molesto, así que para suavizar la situación le di un rápido beso en los labios, eso consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos, me devolvió el beso, aunque esta vez un poco más pasional que el mío.**

**Exploró mi boca con su lengua mientras que con sus manos dibujaba mi figura, haciéndome estremecer allá donde me tocaba, se separó de mis labios para posarse en mi oído y susurrarme**

**-acabo de llegar y ya pretendes hacerme enloquecer …**

**Me sonrojé y me aparté riéndome indicándole que tenía razón ,me senté a su lado como una chica buena y le dije**

**-perdona, te he pedido que vinieras para hablar, tengo cosas que contarte y necesito tener tus 5 sentidos en nuestra conversación y no en otra cosa …**

**Paul, torció el gesto y me hizo una mueca, sacándome la lengua …**

**-Eres muy mala …**

**La charla comenzó explicándole más o menos por encima quien era Alice, le conté también por encima la ruptura con Edward y le dije que ahora su hermana había vuelto a contarme la verdad, y eso había hecho que mis sentimientos se enturbiaran, ya que Edward había sido el amor de mi vida, aunque él también se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mi. Paul no me interrumpió en toda la conversación, sólo asentía, negaba vamos que parecía más un monólogo!**

**Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 16.15h y Alice estaría al llegar, fue entonces el momento para saber la opinión de Paul**

**-bueno Paul, necesito saber que opinas o que te parece … Paul sacó a pasear una de sus grandes sonrisas y me dijo**

**-Bella me parece estupendo que me cuentes esto, de verdad me haces sentir especial, pero ya sabes que es lo que va a suceder al final, no?? Qué el chico nuevo pierde a la chica y se queda como al principio, me parece bien que quieras aclararte antes de seguir adelante con nuestra historia, pero por experiencia te digo que seguramente esto no acabará bien para mi- DIOS me había quedado de piedra, no sabía que decir, de pronto sentí mucho calor en mis mejillas y mis ojos se nublaron, rompí a llorar …**

**-Ey ey ey Bella, no quiero que llores, vale? Lo que hagas o lo que elijas estará bien hecho, mira solamente por ti, aquí solo vales tú, me entiendes??**

**Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, había dicho tantas verdades con tan pocas palabras … era cierto yo sabía que amaba a Edward, era imposible olvidar así por las buenas al que fue el amor de mi vida, pero él era tan … maravilloso, especial, no era justo jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, de todas formas yo no había elegido a ninguno ya que aún quedaba la explicación de Edward **

**Besé a Paul con mucho sentimiento, mientras caían las lágrimas por mis mejillas. De nuevo mi sufrimiento se convirtió en fuego y ese fuego en pasión, pegué mi cuerpo más al suyo y levanté la pierna tal y como había hecho en el coche aquella noche, sabía que no estaba bien pero que más podía hacer, verdaderamente él me gustaba, aunque no le amaba**

**Paul me agarró del culo y posicionó mis piernas a su alrededor, me besó el cuello, bueno más bien me mordió, mientras que me llevaba al sofá, me depositó en el sillón y se tumbó sobre mi, notando su erección en mi ombligo, me devoraba con cada beso, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados de sus mordiscos, nuestro roce se hacía cada vez más intenso frotándonos como dos niños que no se atreven a ir más lejos, sólo escuchaba los jadeos de Paul y su respiración entrecortada, tenía la boca seca … justo en ese momento tocaron al timbre, miré la hora y joder eran las 17h!!**

**Mientras Paul se hacía el remolón para apartarse de mi, pude oir como se cerraba la puerta, mierda!! Pensé y al levantar la vista ahí estaba Alice, con cara de pocos amigos …**

**Paul se levantó miró a Alice con odio y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente**

**-Te estaré esperando, Bella**

**Se fue y ahí me quedé yo con una vampiro muy muy enfadada.**

**-Bonito mordisco, hace juego con el rojo de tus labios hinchados**

**TIERRA TRÁGAME!**


	11. Confesiones

BELLA POV:

Me encontraba en una situación muy embarazosa, la verdad es que lo que acaba de suceder con Paul, era algo puramente físico, ya que mis sentimientos no estaban del todo claros … había llegado a la conclusión que era imposible haber olvidado a Edward tan fácilmente sobre todo después de que Alice me hubiera asegurado que todo tenía explicación, sino hubiera venido ella seguramente mis sentimientos con el paso del tiempo se hubieran endurecido y mi amor por él se habría convertido en odio, pero este acontecimiento me había hecho flaquear y darme cuenta de que de un modo u otro debería ponerme frente a Edward y exigirle una explicación; esto mismo intenté decirle a Alice, pero no quiso escucharme, solamente me echó en cara lo que me había visto hacer y me dijo

-Isabella Swan, sabes lo que hubiera pasado sino llego a aparecer?? Dijo señalándome con el dedo …

-Imposible Alice … yo no llegaría con nadie hasta el final, bueno solamente con el adecuado y todavía no estoy segura de que sea Paul …

-Pues claro que él no es el adecuado, Bella, todavía no te has dado cuenta …

Alice era la mejor defensora que se podía haber conseguido Edward, aunque sé que todo esto no sólo lo hacía por su hermano, sino también por mi, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que yo había sufrido por su partida y por ello, mi amiga luchaba por nuestra relación más que nosotros mismos …

-Alice de verdad … no pensaba hacer nada, mira, mira - le dije mostrándole mi ropa interior, ella sonrió - ves es ropa interior de emergencia, con estas bragas jamás me atrevería a llegar más lejos …

Alice se rió a carcajadas mientras sacudía la cabeza …

-ay Bella!! Eres increible! Espero que cuando veas a Edward no te pongas esas …

-Ja, con tu hermano aunque fuera desnuda, a él le daba igual, ya sabes la historia del autocontrol, el poder matarme y todo eso …

Las dos nos reímos al unísono y empezamos a recoger mi maleta para subir al coche, aunque me dí cuenta de que Rose no estaba, sería que al final no le apetecería venir??

-oye Alice y Rose_??

-Ah todavía no estaba lista le dije que quedábamos con ella en el bosque que hay cerca de mi casa, para que no tengas que ir hasta allá … aunque Esme se muere por volver a verte …

-No, no y mil veces no Alice! Esto es una encerrona, cómo puedes pensar que yo voy a ir a tu casa, sabiendo que Edward estará allí, todavía no estoy preparada …

-Bella, en primer lugar Edward no está allí y en segundo, deberías empezar a prepararte para …

No dejé que terminara su frase …

-Muy bien Alice si me juras que él no estará ahí podemos ir a ver a Esme

-Vale Bella, no sabes que contenta se va a poner, voy a llamar a Rose para que nos espere en casa, tú si quieres ves a ponerte esto, te lo he comprado para el viaje …

-Y dónde es que vamos a ir??

-sólo te diré que de día vamos a ir a relajarnos a que nos traten como a diosas y por la noche a ser las amas del universo, qué te parece¿¿??

La verdad es que la primera parte me parecía tentadora pero la segunda conociendo a Alice me daba PAVORRR!

-Ves a cambiarte, te espero en el coche …

Subía toda prisa a cambiarme, al abrir la bolsa no podía articular palabra, Alice estaba loca!! Dentro de la bolsa había un mini short y una camiseta que decía muerdeme que parecían de una niña de 10 años! Dónde me iba a meter eso!!

Me lo puse de mala gana y bajé a toda prisa la escalera, casi me matooo!!

Cuando subí al coche Alice iba vestida como yo pero de distinto color y sonreía de oreja a oreja

-te queda genial!! Espera que veas a Rose!! Esto va a ser la monda!! Bueno vámonos que Rose echa humo!!

ALICE POV:

Cuando Bella accedió a ir a casa con el pretexto de ver a Esme, vi el cielo abierto de par en par para mi … esta era mi gran oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla. Mandé a Bella a cambiarse, le había comprado unos pantaloncillos muy sexys y una camiseta en azul que decía bit me, jajaja era genial!!

Salí al coche a llamar a Rose y decirle que nuestro plan estaba saliendo a la perfección …

-Rose ya sabes que tienes que hacer con Edward y Tanya, todo como estaba planeado … recuerda bloquear tus pensamientos …

Habíamos trazado un plan maquiavélico que ni el propio Edward sabía, ya que si se hubiera enterado jamás hubiera participado …

Colgué y me cambié de ropa me puse lo mismo que Bella pero en distinto color, había comprado lo mismo para las tres, íbamos a ser las tres divas de Reno … y apareció Bella, a Edward le iba a dar un síncopa cuando la viera así

Tomamos rumbo hacia mi casa a toda velocidad, Bella no se pudo resistir y me preguntó nuestro destino, solamente le di una pequeña pista que a su vez era grande ya que era todo lo que íbamos a hacer. Iríamos a un hotel de lujo superior en Reno a pasar 6 días en su SPA y por la noche a pasárnoslo a tope bebiendo, jugando y flirteando y como no comiéndole a Bella la cabeza un poquito …

Cuando llegamos a casa todo iba tal y cómo esperaba!! Bajé del coche e invité a Bella a seguirme

-tranquila Bells, sólo está Esme, los chicos están con Edward de caza y Carliste está trabajando …

Bella me miró como un corderito y asintió con la cabeza, de verdad me iba a doler mucho lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba que abriera los ojos de una vez por todas y esta iba a ser la mejor manera …

BELLA POV:

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, me recorrió un gran escalofrío desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza, tantas veces había venido aquí con el que yo consideraba el amor de mi vida … ay! Que recuerdos! Cómo había echado de menos el venir, aquí me sentía como protegida, era una sensación única …

Alice me dijo que sólo estaban Esme y Rose, así que me armé de valor y me adentré en la casa. En la entrada me esperaba Esme con los brazos abiertos de par en par, aceleré mi paso hasta alcanzarlos y hundirme en su pecho, era una sensación indescriptible lo que esa mujer me transmitía

-Ay Bella!! Cómo te he extrañado … estás más guapa que nunca!! Te veo francamente bien y no sabes cuanto me alegra, de verdad

-Esme muchas gracias de verdad, yo también os eche mucho de menos a todos, y la verdad es que si ahora me ves así es porque me he esforzado mucho por no verme mal, he luchado y he conseguido sobrevivir a lo que yo creía que jamás sería capaz de hacer.

-Lo siento tantísimo Bella …

De repente apareció Rose con su gran belleza como siempre y con un gesto menos duro del habitual, se acercó y me saludó

-Bella, me alegra verte así de bien

-Gracias Rose, tú sigues como siempre, que envidia!

Reímos todas a la vez por mi comentario, de repente Alice se puso muy nerviosa y quiso acelerar nuestra marcha …

-Bueno chicas es hora de irnos, todavía debemos pasar por el Centro comercial, para ultimar las compras y emprender el camino ya que hasta Reno nos queda mucho …

-Reno??? Dije tan alto que hasta yo misma me sorprendí!!- mi padre sabe que voy a Reno???

-No Bella tu padre cree que estamos en Seattle, tranquila y es mejor que nos vayamos marchando Rose, dijo Alice haciendo un gesto con su cabeza .

Me despedí de Esme prometiéndole que volvería a verla muy pronto, bajábamos las escaleras de la mansión, cuando oímos unas risas femeninas … me quedé petrificada fue entonces cuando vi lo que menos deseaba ver ….

ALICE POV: 

Fue cuando entramos a casa que vi que las intenciones de Edward habían cambiado ya que para él pasar tiempo con Tanya no era muy grato que digamos y regresaban a casa ya, mi plan consistía en que Tanya y Edward se fueran a dar un paseo y que cuando nosotras ya estuviéramos saliendo con el coche, Bella pudiera verlos pero de pasada, no que se los encontrara en lasnarices, sabía que eso la iba a matar del disgusto, pero ya no había remedio … les teníamos en frente y la cara de mi adorada Bella era un poema de amargura …

BELLA POV:

Las risillas procedían de una joven de no más de 17 años, muy guapa, alta, escultural, obviamente era una vampiresa, cabellos cobrizos muy largos y grandes ojos dorados y a su lado estaba el ser más bello de este planeta, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia para nada, era la belleza personificada … y estaba con esa chica, su cara era de asombro como la mía, se había quedado inmóvil al verme. Era incapaz de moverme de repente la chica nueva agarró a Edward por el brazo y se pegó más a él, como queriendo hacerme ver que era de su propiedad …

Los ojos se me empezaron a nublar … me quería morir, el hueco de mi pecho se abría de nuevo y me regresaba a aquel dolor tan inmensamente grande. Antes de dejar caer la primera lágrima, Alice me sacó del estado de trance en el que me encontraba …

-Bella perdóname no quería que pasara esto, vámonos. Sentí como dos pares de manos me arrastraban al coche, hasta que noté un tercer par que me detenía … ese tacto transmitió a todo mi cuerpo electricidad y me hizo reaccionar.

-Alice, quiero, bueno mejor necesito hablar con ella- dijo Edward mientras me agarraba del brazo que sostenía Alice y me miraba con aquellos ojos que me hacían flaquear las piernas

-Bella …- el sonido de mi nombre en su voz hizo que me volviera a estremecer- Bella, necesito hablarte mi amor, escúchame, te necesito …

Me giré y vi a aquella muchacha tirando del brazo de Edward, finalmente antes de que yo respondiera Alice intervino.

-No hermano, no es el mejor momento

Casi sin proponérmelo dije, Alice por favor me quiero ir, faltaban escasos segundos para arrancar a llorar ya no podía más …

-Bella, POR FAVOR …- su voz era suplicante, pero como se atrevía a suplicarme a llamarme "mi amor" teniendo a su juguetito nuevo al lado, este chico definitivamente había perdido la poca vergüenza que le quedaba

De la nada aparecieron Jasper y Emmett que se llevaron a Edward a rastras al interior de la casa, el nuevo juguetito de Edward se quedó contemplándome durante unos segundos más y añadió

-tranquila bonita, ahora sí está en buenas manos, no sé que pudo haber visto en ti porque francamente eres patética …

Y se fue como si nada, ahí me quedé yo en brazos de mis dos "hermanas" sollozando como una niña estúpida, entre Alice y Rose me metieron al coche, Esme estaba en la escalera con las manos en la boca. La última imagen que vi fue la de Edward sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos y a esa consolándolo, por qué me tocaba sufrir a mi de esta manera tan cruel??

EDWARD POV:

Me había cansado de ser la niñera de Tanya, quería volver a casa, no estaba bien en su compañía, no hacía mas que insinuarse y yo sólo podía pensar en Bella, fue cuando estábamos llegando a casa cuando Tanya dijo:

-has olido eso??

Inspiré tan fuerte como pude y me quedé de piedra … no, no podía ser ella, ese olor, era tan conocido por mi …

Aceleré mi paso y Tanya me siguió riendo como una niña pequeña, fue entonces cuando la vi, como a una diosa en las escalera de mi casa, estaba tan tan sexy … me puse nervioso solo con ver sus largas piernas, su gesto quedó de piedra al verme y es que no sólo me vio a mi sino que me vio con Tanya, y eso era mala señal, sus ojos empezaron a hacer aguas, conocía muy bien esa expresión ,,, lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba en absoluto.

Alice y Rose la arrastraron hasta el coche, pero corrí y alcancé a cogerla por el brazo, el roce de su piel me quemaba, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía

Le pedí a mi hermana que me dejara que necesitaba hablar con ella, intenté por todos los medios que Bella, mi Bella me mirase pero no hubo forma. Estaba suplicándole que me dejara hablar con ella, de pronto me vi rodeado por los brazos de Jasper y Emmett que me cogían con fuerza y me arrastraron a casa, ahí estaba yo observando como mi amor se me volvía a escapar de las manos, mientras se alejaban en el coche, ya no podía más, me iba a escuchar costara lo que costara


	12. El plan

BELLA POV:

Estaba en estado de shock, tenía la imagen de Edward y esa chica grabada en la cabeza y la repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, de fondo sólo oía como Alice y Rose discutían a velocidad vampírica y no tendía nada, de repente Alice me llamó

-Bella, bells reacciona! Escúchame no fue nunca nuestra intención que tuvieras que ver aquello, de verdad, queríamos que vieras de pasada a Edward, no que tuvieras un primer encuentro tan traumático, perdónanos

Pero yo seguía en mi mundo …

-tal vez deberías abofetearla, para que reaccione- dijo Rosalie

-deja ya de dar bofetadas, aunque yo le hubiera dado una buena a Tanya, cómo se atreve!! Sé que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero quién se ha creído??

-Déjala ya la ajusticiaremos cuando regresemos, esto así no se queda, a esta se le ha subido mucho a la cabeza …

Alice y Rose mantenían una conversación sobre Tanya, cierto era que ellos dos pegaban más como pareja que Edward y yo y al fin y al cabo yo también había pasado tiempo con Paul y nadie me había recriminado … bueno sí, Alice pero es que eso era algo que no podía evitar. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y fue como si sintiera todavía la mano de Edward sosteniendo mi brazo, aunque su roce es frío esta vez me había quemado, y su voz era de súplica, de verdad me seguiría queriendo?? o es que simplemente quería hacer lo correcto y dejar nuestra relación terminada pero de mejores maneras ¿? Seguramente sería la segunda opción, con esa historia de que es mejor para mi, por miedo a que me suceda algo, que no es el hombre adecuado para mi …

Yo seguía delirando cuando el coche se detuvo, ya habíamos llegado?? Verdaderamente estas chicas eran sumamente veloces!!

Me abrieron la puerta del mercedes y me tendieron la mano, un joven muy apuesto me ayudó a salir del coche. Estaba a los pies de un gran hotel "El Tuscany Tower"

-Dios Mío!!- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, era un hotel precioso!! Legamos de noche y estaba todo iluminado, su hall era inmenso, nunca antes había visto nada igual!!

Un joven muy apuesto nos condujo a un ascensor que se encontraba apartado de los demás y subimos hasta la última planta, allí sólo habían dos puertas una a cada extremo del largo pasillo el botones se dirigió hacia una de las enormes puertas dobles y las abrió de par en par

-OH DIOS MÍO!!

Alice y Rose se rieron ante mi exclamación … le dieron una gran propina al botones, que abrió sus ojos como platos, esse te marchó cerrando tras de si las grandes puertas

Alice y Rose me miraron fascinadas … la habitación era espectacular … tenía un gran salón y a los lados de este había 2 grandes puertas que supuse que eran las habitaciones, pero sólo dos?? Éramos tres así que compartiríamos camas … no me pude contener y caminé a toda prisa a abrir las puertas misteriosas. La primera era una gran habitación con camas dobles y una puerta en su interior que sería el baño, la abrí y era un baño casi tan grande cómo el dormitorio con bañera tan grande cómo una piscina, los grifos juraría que eran de oro, todo de mármol … era increíble …

-no te molestes en abrir la otra, es igual que esta, nosotras queríamos la otra habitación pero ya estaba ocupada por un jeque árabe o algo así, pero bueno no esta mal del todo …

-Bromeas … dije asombrada!! -esto es de lo mejor que jamás hubiera imaginado ver, que pasada … bueno y cómo lo haremos

-Cómo haremos qué?? Dijo Alice con curiosidad …

-Para dormir …

-Ah eso!! Pues está claro, no?? Sólo duermes tú!! Así que elige habitación o cada día duerme en una …

Jajajaja me reí ante mi estúpida pregunta … ya se me había olvidado … casi sin darme cuenta se me había pasado el malestar de hacía unas horas … pero en ese momento desee no estar compartiendo aquella maravillosa habitación con mis " hermanas" sino con alguien más especial

-Bella … dijo Alice - creo que es un buen momento para que hablemos unas cosas, si no estás muy cansada, claro!

-Que raro!! No piensan sacarme a ningún lado a rastras?? Pregunté divertida …

-No, Bella, queremos que descanses y así poder hablar de lo sucedido hoy tranquilamente, te parece??? Dijo Alice

No estaba muy por la labor pero … tarde o temprano tendría que escucharlas, estas dos eran mucho más cabezotas que yo así que no me quedaba otra

-Muy bien, pero vayamos poco a poco, primero contarme algo de lo que vamos a hacer aquí anda por fissss …. Dije con mi mejor cara de niña buena

-Venimos a relajarnos … a que abras tu mente y sobretodo a divertirnos, por las mañanas tenemos Spa durante todo el día seguido de miles de tratamientos para ponernos más hermosas … y por las noches muchos margaritas!! Rose estaba irreconocible!

-bueno me parece interesante … y cuándo volveremos??

-Jolín Bella, acabamos de llegar y ya preguntas cuando nos vamos?? Si todo marcha bien .. Nos iremos el viernes por la noche, a no ser que luego decidas quedarte hasta el domingo …

Pero bueno, te hemos traido aquí en principio para poder hablarte y poder hacerte entender la situación aunque la verdadera historia la deberás escuchar de los labios de otra persona … nosotras somos simples emisarias con una misión: explicarte la verdad

-Alice, sólo una cosa más …

-Dime Bella …

-Dime todo tal y como hay sucedido no omitas nada por malo que sea, necesito saber la pura verdad, sin alteraciones

-Bella, todo lo que te vamos a decir es verdad … Edward TE AMA, aquella tarde que te dejó, dejó su vida en Forks contigo, te va a sonar repetitivo pero es la verdad … lo hizo por tu bien … después de ver lo que sucedió con Jasper se dio cuenta que ni tan si quiera con nosotros estás a salvo … ya que al fin y al cabo somos los mayores depredadores y aunque estamos bien entrenados, hay veces como aquella, que perdemos el control.

Edward pensó que se te pasaría y que a él también, pero todo se volvió un lío cuando tú decidiste hacer lo que Edward pensó que jamás harías … olvidarle … entonces fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarte ir , su existencia infinita no tenía sentido sin ti y aunque te parecerá todo un rollo, un camelo debes creernos y darnos tu voto de confianza como nuestra hermana que eres

-Y lo de Tanya?? Qué parte de cierto tiene??

Rose y Alice se echaron a reír a carcajadas …

-Bueno a ver, ella está loca por Edward, y es cierto que cuando estuvimos en casa de sus familiares él estaba mucho con ella pero por no aburrirse y no estar todo el día viéndonos a Jasper y a Emmett con nosotras, entiendes?? Ella se muere por él y él por ti, que parte no entiendes, Bella???

-Bella, sólo una cosita más por favor - dijo Rosalie, decidas lo que decidas tanto si te quedases con el humano, como si fuera el desgraciado de mi hermano … te rogaría que te hicieses valer un poco más, esto sobretodo va por Edward dale donde más le duela, hazle sufrir y nosotras con muchísimo gusto … te ayudaremos, verdad Alice???

-Claro muñeca … estamos en NEVADA, aquí todo es posible!!

Todo esto había sido demasiado para la primera noche, necesitaba descansar y pensar sobre todo lo acontecido hoy, revisar cada tono de voz, cada gesto … y asociarlo con lo que mi querida Alice me había dicho y sopesar el consejo de Rose, debería hacerla caso??

Me despedí de las chicas y me acosté en la mullida cama, al cabo de los minutos empecé a caer en un sueño profundo … en dónde podía ver a Edward con su gran sonrisa y esa mirada que me deslumbraba de repente de sus labios se escapó un TE AMO … aquella noche permanecí toda la noche con una sonrisa en mi rostro, habría encontrado por fin la paz que necesitaba??


	13. Revelaciones

_**Capitulo XIV: **__**Compañía Inesperada**_

EDWARD POV:

Habían pasado 4 días desde que mis hermanas se habían llevado a Bella consigo y este calvario era insoportable, ya no aguantaba más estar en esta casa, había llamado a Alice durante toda la semana y no contestaba y cuando insistía mucho apaga el dichoso teléfono, y si llamaba por una emergencia??? Tampoco sabía donde se la habían llevado, aunque conociendo a mis hermanas a un lugar donde haya tiendas seguro, pero dónde??

Decidí que ya había sido demasiado bueno con mis hermanos, había llegado mi hora, la de atacar donde más dolía …

-Emmett?? Puedes venir?? Necesito hablarte hermano!!

-Edward, ya te dije que no sé donde están, qué más quieres que te diga??

-Para empezar … la verdad!, sé que saben más de lo que dicen y será mejor que vayan diciendo lo que saben, no quiero tener que sacar la artillería pesada …

-Ja ja y ja esto que es una amenaza?? Dijo mi hermano Emmett con la risilla nerviosa …

-No, no es una amenaza es un hecho, a no ser que quieras que Rose vea aquella adorable foto que tienes con aquella conejita play boy ??

-Es imposible las borramos todas …

-Te corrijo hermano, tú las borraste, yo las guardé para un momento como este … -A veces me sorprendía de lo malo que podía llegar a ser, la cara de Emmett era un poema …

-No te atreverás!!

-Pruébame hermano, pruébame!

-Bien, vale, esta bien … pero yo no te he dicho nada, sino Rose me matará igual con conejita o sin ella … están en Reno, pero no sé en que hotel ni nada sólo que están allí, iban a un Spa …

Bien a un hotel, caro, bueno muy caro en Reno con Spa y conociendo a mis hermanas con centro comercial, casino y mucho bares … Me puse a buscar en Google con esas características y aparecieron 3 posibles coincidencias, pero dos de ellas estaban a las afueras de la ciudad y sabía que mis hermanas preferían todo el mogollón así que me decanté por la tercera opción The Tuscany Tower.

Hablé con mis hermanos y decidí que venían conmigo, ellos al principio se opusieron sobretodo por miedo a la cólera de sus mujeres, pero en cuanto empecé a sacar trapos sucios … no opusieron ninguna resistencia.

Eran cerca de la 02 de la madrugada cuando partimos, llegaríamos al hotel a eso de las 04 y nos resguardaríamos en una habitación hasta que cayera la noche para poder salir …

Nos subimos en mi nuevo juguete un PORSCHE 911 que alcanzaba casi los 400 km/h y partimos en busca de mi amada

BELLA POV:

Me levanté temprano, había dormido la mar de bien … y juraría que había soñado con Edward, estaba inmersa en mis cosas, cuando Alice y Rose aparecieron en mi dormitorio

-arriba dormilona!!- Dijo Alice - ya era hora,no?? Tenemos un gran día por delante.

Hoy era nuestro último día en el hotel, y la verdad es que me lo había pasado de miedo, había tenido tiempo para relajarme, divertirme y sobretodo de pensar en lo mío con Edward y Paul. A lo largo de la semana había hablado con Paul, para decirle que había llegado bien, dónde estaba y cómo me lo estaba pasando, pero en el momento que la conversación se tornaba un poco más íntima Alice intervenía … justo es ese momento vibró mi móvil, era un mensaje de Paul …

No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos

Te tengo una gran sorpresa …

Un besito, Paul

Dios, esto no estaba bien, no era justo!! Por qué Paul se había cruzado en mi camino?? Mi vida ya era suficientemente difícil antes de que él apareciera!

Alice volvió a interrumpirme como de costumbre

-Bella, cómo no te vistas ya, te visto yo misma, hoy el día esta nublado así que vamos a salir las tres juntas del hotel, te parece??

-Me parece bien, pero primero necesito desayunar … -dije mientras me señalaba las hambrientas tripas, a veces a ellas se les olvidaba que yo comía! Salimos de la habitación riéndonos pero de pronto Rose y Alice se pararon en seco, se miraron y gruñeron …

-qué sucede??- pregunté yo un poco asustada …

-nada Bella, ves bajando con Rose, se me ha olvidado la cartera … enseguida os alcanzo

Rose me empujó hacia el ascensor y me metió dentro, la verdad me quedé bastante preocupada. Llegamos al vestíbulo y Alice todavía no había regresado, que sucedería?? Normalmente Alice ya hubiera estado esperándonos en el hall del hotel antes de que nosotras hubiéramos llegado ya que no iba a velocidad normal … Pasaron 15 minutos más, yo estaba impaciente y preocupada …

-Rose, creo que deberíamos subir …

-Bella tranquila, Alice ya está bajando … conociéndola se habrá cambiado de ropa tres veces más - esbozó una sonrisa, pero era falsa, al momento llegó Alice y traía la cara cambiada, yo diría que una mezcla entre enfado y alegría, una cosa muy rara …

-Qué pasó Alice?? Por qué tardaste tanto??

-Es que me detuve en el pasillo con la señora de la limpieza, para pedirles más toallas y sábanas limpias …

-Si nos vamos esta noche, para que quieres más sábanas??

-Ah Bella, perdona pero al final nos quedamos hasta el domingo, Esme y Carliste ya hablaron con Charlie …

-Ya pero yo es que … quería llegar a Forks para intentar aclarar las cosas, ya sabes con …

-Sí, sí Bella hay mucho tiempo, no te preocupes por eso …

Alice estaba muy muy rarita, fuimos a desayunar y después fuimos al casino ya que Alice quería aumentar un poco más la fortuna familiar.

Rose y Alice no dejaban de murmurar y eso me estaba empezando a fastidiar

-Me vais a decir que está pasando??- dije con tono molesto

Las susodichas se hicieron las remolonas …

-qué? Qué esta pasando de que, Bella??- dijeron sorprendidas

-no sé decírmelo vosotras, desde que hemos salido de la habitación estáis muy raras …

-Bella, no pasa nada!! bueno si pasa algo que ya son las 17 y no has comido!! Te vamos a matar!- dijo Rose divertida.

-Ya hemos hecho suficiente dinero, será mejor que vayamos al hotel a que comas y descansemos para esta noche

-Qué vamos a hacer esta noche??- dije curiosa …

-Bella en toda la semana te hemos dejado descansar, nos has chafado todos los planes, así que por una noche danos un poco de cuartelillo, si?? Iremos a cenar y luego a emborracharnos!!

ALIVE POV

En el momento que salimos de la habitación me llegó ese olor tan conocido para mi … olor a vampiro!! Mandé a Bella junto con Rose para el hall del hotel, para que esta nos sospechara, me justifiqué alegando que se me había olvidado algo. En el momento que desaparecieron seguí el rastro, el olor llevaba hasta la otra gran habitación del pasillo. Estaba muy cerca de la puerta cuando oí unas risas muy conocidas para mi, eran las risas de EMMETT??

NO, NO Y NO!!! Cómo se atrevían!! Estaban a punto de fastidiar todo con Bella, por mi cabeza ahora sólo pasaba un pensamiento! MATARLOS A TODOOS!!

Toqué la puerta suavemente, las risas cesaron y se comenzaron a oir murmullos …

-sé que estáis ahí zoquetes, abrir la dichosa puerta antes de que la tire abajo !!

La puerta se abrió y apareció la cabecita de Jasper con cara de pena

-Te lo juro Alice, me han traido amenazado!! Yo no quería! Emmett ha sido el que le ha dicho todo a Edward!, no me mates amor mío

Jasper era tan adorableeee, le sonreí y acaricié su rostro mientras entraba en la habitación. Pude ver a Emmett escondido bajo la cama, cómo si eso le fuera a servir de algo!! Y a Edward sentado en un gran sillón con la mirada perdida …

-Lo siento Alice, ha sido culpa mía, no aguantaba más, no podía quedarme en Forks volviéndome loco, mientras mi futuro con mi amor esta en juego, necesito actuar ya, siento que la estoy perdiendo hermana …

-Edward, te estás precipitando … las cosas con Bella, van muy bien, aunque no te voy a negar que tienes competencia, ese chico, Paul no se está dando por vencido, es más he tenido una visión y creo que viene hacia aquí, así que hermano debemos jugar nuestras cartas bien.

Bella te sigue amando pero tus miedos la alejan … debes empezar por dejarlos a un lado si de verdad la amas y con miedos me refiero a todos, a la inmortalidad, al sexo …

-Alice cómo puedes pedirme eso!! Sabes que la podría matar …

-Edward, tú mismo si tanto la amas debes hacer un sacrificio, ya que Paul si le puede dar todo eso con suma facilidad, pero lamentablemente ella solo te ama a ti, aunque un nuevo amor tarde o temprano puede florecer, piénsalo.

Yo voy a llevarme a Bella al casino y por la noche saldremos a cenar y de copas, ahí será el momento perfecto para abordarla … estate atento, te iré informando …

Salí de la habitación a toda mecha … Bella seguro que se había mosqueado … tenía horas para preparar una cita perfecta para una reconciliación perfecta … ahora sólo quedaba el tema de Paul


	14. Compañía Inesperada

BELLA POV:

Eran cerca de las 22.00 h del domingo y Alice no se había despegado de mi pulmón ni 5 segundos, habíamos pasado la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero que la verdad me habían entretenido. Después de varias insistentes llamadas de Paul y varios mensajes, mi móvil había sido secuestrado por mi querida amiga, alegando que ya tendría tiempo para tener pensamientos impuros cuando estuviera sola. De vez en cuando, como quien no quería la cosa me contaba por encima alguna cosa que Edward había hecho o dicho, pero ante esos comentarios yo decidía hacerme la tonta, no quería entrar a su juego, pero una de las cosas que me dijo me altero un poco, o yo mas bien diría que demasiado

-Ay Bella, pues en casa de nuestros amigos lo pasamos muy bien, si tú supieras todo lo que pudimos comprar Rose y yo!! te habría encantado …- sí, seguro, pensé para mi misma, - porque allí aparte de haber tiendas fabulosas no había más que hacer, los chicos se aburrieron mucho, bueno menos Edward … y sin quererlo pregunte

-Edward, por qué? Qué hizo? - Alice torció el gesto y no me contesto- eh! Alice! Te he hecho una pregunta!! Dios y porque me estaba poniendo así?? Él también tenía derecho a divertirse o hacer lo que quisiera a mi ya me daba igual!

-Perdona creía que había soñado que habías preguntado eso … pues la verdad es que a Edward le salió una admiradora, una vampiresa del clan que fuimos a visitar, y cómo Edward se aburría como el resto pues decidió pasar el tiempo con ella

-Ammmm - fue lo único que fui capaz de articular, así que para distraerse se había conseguido un juguetito nuevo, no sí ya me lo había dicho él, que se distraía con suma facilidad, así que esperabas, Bella?? Me dije para mi misma y para rematar la faena Alice dijo

-Lo malo es que ella se pilló mucho por él y bueno al marcharnos lo pasó muy mal, pero Edward la invitó a venir cuando quisiera, para poder pasar ratos juntos y verse

Justo cuando la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante, Charlie apareció por la puerta

-Bella, ya estoy aquí … entró en la sala y se quedó de piedra al ver con quien estaba yo sentada. - Alice- dijo con cara de confusion

-Jefe Swan!! Que alegría volver a verle- y fue directa a darle un abrazo, al que Charlie en un principio pilló desprevenido pero respondió de buena gana- le había echado mucho de menos!

-Alice, llámame Charlie, ya sabes … y cómo tú por aquí, has venido sola??

-Hemos venido todos, ya que Carliste tenía morriña por volver y decidió dejar el otro empleo que le habían ofrecido

-Vaya pues sí que Carliste adora Forks!

Los dos rieron al unísono y siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, pero yo ya estaba perdida en mi mundo, no podía entender lo que me había dicho Alice, Edward venía a recuperarme o a repasarme por la cara que él también había estado ocupado este mes? O tal vez Alice estaría intentado provocarme celos?? Porque esto que yo sentía era celos!! Mierda!! Y pensar que yo creía que lo había superado!!!

ALICE POV:

Llevaba toda la santa tarde con Bella, hablando de tonterías!!, ya no podía más, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, si quería que el viernes todo estuviera listo para Edward.

El pesado ese de Paul no hacía más que dar la tabarra y eso no me gustaba porque me distraía a Bella y eso no era bueno, finalmente la quité el móvil y lo guardé. Fue entonces gracias al listillo de Paul, que me vino una idea super buena, cuando habíamos estado en casa de nuestros amigos habíamos intentado que Edward conociera a una vampiresa, pero sólo en plan amigos, lo que sucedía era que ella se había encaprichado con Eddi, como le llamaba ella y se había convertido en la peor pesadilla para mi hermano, así que decidí usar esa baza a mi favor, le pondría los dientes largos a Bella, sabía que ella en el fondo se moría por Edward y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a caer en su embrujo, pero hacer esto daba más vidilla a la historia.

Como quien no quiere dejé caer el chisme y a Bells casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, jajaja vaya cara que puso y lo mejor es que había caído en mi engaño y eso estaba segura había sembrado dudas en sus sentimientos. Cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo más interesante llegó Charlie y aunque al principio no le gustó mucho verme, no por mi, sino por lo que mi hermano le había hecho a Bella, enseguida cambió de parecer, además Charlie traía unas noticias muy jugosas mi juego estaba saliendo a la perfección

-Chicas se han enterado de lo que ha sucedido en el instituto?? Dijo Charlie

Nosotras nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza, aunque yo sí sabía …

-La semana que viene no habrá clases, porque se han reventado todas las tuberías y está todo el centro inundado!

Bella me miró a mi con la boca abierta, pero yo exactamente no las había roto, sólo las había ayudado!!

Charlie me invitó a cenar y a pasar la noche allí cosa que yo acepté encantada, pero me excusé de la cena diciendo que debía ir a casa por ropa y a avisar a Esme.

-Bella si no quieres que me quede dímelo, de pronto esto es demasiado para ti … pero ella reaccionó a toda prisa y negó con la cabeza

-No Alice, quédate tenemos que hablar por favor

-Muy bien, mientras cenas iré a casa

-Esto …. Alice … ummmm estará Edward allí??

-Bella no debería decirte esto pero fue a recoger a Tanya la chica de la que te hablé, llegaba hoy y bueno no creo que esté en casa. Me dolió mucho haber dicho eso, sobretodo después de la cara que puso- pero no te preocupes Bells, no creo que él esté interesado en ella, no cuando estás tú aquí, él todavía tiene esperanzas

-Alice … yo … no sé, tal vez sea mejor que él rehaga su vida como yo he hecho no es justo que él pase la vida amargado por mi culpa

-Bueno eso debe decidirlo él y tú no hables más de la cuenta, porque tú no has rehecho tu vida solo estas conociendo a gente nueva y eso no esta mal

Decidí dejar la conversación a medias y salí corriendo a toda velocidad a casa, tenía que hablar con Edward y telefonear a Tanye, pedirle este favor me iba a costar muy caro …

EDWARD POV: 

Estaba que me subía por las paredes, desde que se había ido por la mañana no sabía nada de Alice, dijo que me iría contando, como no llegue pronto voy a ir yo mismo a buscarla y de una vez por todas a hablar con Bella, no sé como me pude fiar de Alice, conociéndola seguro que lo lía todo y va a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad!

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció la susodicha con una gran sonrisa pero con sus pensamientos bloqueados, cómo odiaba que hicieran eso!!

-Bueno al fin! Ya iba a ir a por ti, qué te ha dicho? Quiere verme?- estaba ansioso!

-Bueno, bueno vayamos por partes, me ha dicho muchas cosas pero ninguna buena, pero no me importa lo que haya dicho ya que lo que siente es distinto, ella todavía siente algo por ti, pero esta muy resentida se creyó todo lo que dijiste cuando te fuiste y bueno pues eso no lo olvida, dice estar muy segura de sentir algo especial por aquel chico con el que la viste, que por cierto es un pelín salidorro, si vieras que mensajes …

-Dios Alice! Que quieres que vaya y cometa un asesinato? Sólo con pensar que ha tenido la oportunidad de estar con MI BELLA en la intimidad y ha podido hacer todo aquello que yo no he podido … me pongo malo. Pero entonces … me ama todavía? Alice yo no puedo seguir con este juego, necesito ir a ver a mi amor y a suplicarle que me perdone por mi error, yo la necesito no puedo más, no puedo!!

-Pues vas a tener que aguantar unos días más, además vas a tener que invitar a Tanya

-Qué has dicho???

-Pues que como Bella no prestaba mucha atención a eso de que has estado destrozado a que estabas más muerto que zombie y esas cosas … tuve que darle un toque picante a la historia, además no he dicho nada que no sea verdad, Tanya se muere por ti, lo único que la he hecho creer es que la estás poniendo cuidado a ella y eso la ha alterado y muchooooo así que eso es buena señal, me ha pedido que me quede con ella esta noche para seguir hablando, así que confía en mi Eddi, jajaja verás como lo resuelvo todo.

Tú ocúpate de Tanya, que yo me encargo del resto ….


	15. Noche Loca

BELLA POV:

Después de comer, pasamos toda la tarde en la habitación, pero en vez de descansar como decía Alice, nos pasamos la tarde entera haciendo peinaditos, depilación, manicuras … un vestido por ahí otro por allá …. La cabeza me iba a reventar! Alice me dio un buen repaso a todo mi cuerpo,me dio un baño con agua de rosas y jazmín que …. Ummm dejó mi cuerpo con un olor exquisito, me dejó perfecta, depilada, relajada, manicura y pedicura hechas, maquillada y con unas bonitas ondas en mi pelo. Después de haber tardado 4 horas con todo eso, se pusieron manos a la obra con mi atuendo.

Primero me pusieron un corsé de encaje azul intenso, con un diminuto tanga y por último un liguero, vamos demasiado!

-Alice, no te parece demasiado??- pregunté un poco confundida

-Demasiado para qué??

-Eso pregunto yo, para qué??? Si vamos a estar solas …

-Bella una mujer nunca puede ir de cualquier manera, siempre debe ir simplemente perfecta, una nunca sabe que puede suceder. Nunca te ha dicho eso tu madre???

-Si, pero no con estas cosas …- me parecía simplemente exagerado además de parecer muy incómodo, pero en eso último me equivoqué después de llevarlo un rato puesto era como si no llevase nada.

Alice sacó de una gran caja un vestido azul de gasa muy muy corto, yo diría que demasiado, debió de ver mi expresión porque en seguida me abordó …

-Bella, Bella, no pongas esa cara, es un poco corto pero te aseguro que cuando te lo pongas se te pegará al cuerpo y no se moverá, confía en mi, si????porfiiiii

La hice caso y me lo puse … quedaba ohhh perfecto pero seguía siendo muy llamativo además que el color resaltaba mucho sobre mi piel pálida y hacía que se me viera más, lo bueno era que pensé que Alice no me pondría unos zapatos muy altos en compensación con lo corto del vestido, pero me equivoqué, de una caja sacó unas sandalias negras que tan sólo llevaban dos tiras una en los dedos y otra al tobillo y tenían un tacón altísimo!!

-Alice, eso sí que no!! Me mato con esos zapatos, si por lo menos tuvieran más sujeción, pero con tan poca tira estoy segura que no llego al vestíbulo viva y no estoy dispuesta a hacer el ridículo!!

-Bella, de verdad crees que te dejaríamos caer?? Además sólo vas a andar de aquí al restaurante y del restaurante a la limusina, no seas tan quejica …

Ya me había puesto todo lo que me habían dado y cuando me miré en el espejo casi me caigo de culo … yo no podía ser esa, era imposible, se me veía un cuerpo escultural, unas largas piernas, si yo hubiera sido hombre me hubiera intentado ligar yo misma sin dudarlo, sonreí ante mi pensamiento y me sonrojé, pensando en la gente que habría en el restaurante y en el pub ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Bella ya estamos listas … -dijeron mis hermanas …

-Guaaaauuuuuu!! Impresionante!!

Las dos estaban bellísimas!! Rose iba con un vestido a media pierna rojo y el pelo recogido en un moño desecho y Alice iba con un vestido negro con volantes también cortito y su pelo como siempre

-Bueno pues ya estamos, no?? Adelante vamos a comernos la noche!!

Salimos de la habitación y esperamos el ascensor … al final del pasillo se oyó un gran estruendo …

Rose y Alice se rieron a carcajadas …

-Qué habrá pasado???- pregunté curiosa …

-Alguien se ha caido- dijo Alice

Otra vez un gran estallido de risas de mis hermanas, esta vez las seguí por el contagio del momento, llegó el ascensor y bajamos. Al abrirse las puertas todo el mundo nos miraba, los hombres con ojos de lujuria y las mujeres con cara de envidia. Nos dirigimos al bar para esperar mientras nos acomodaban para comer. Rose y Alice no comen, ni beben pero hacen una excepción con el alcohol, así que empezamos a calentar motores.

-Tres margaritas por favor- dijo Rose, mientras el camarero le guiñaba un ojo

Nos las trajeron enseguida e hicimos un brindis

-Por una noche loca y por Bella!!- Alice levantó su copa para que la siguiéramos, y las dos se lo tomaron de un trago. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero no hubo forma

-Bella, despacio, recuerda que no eres como nosotras, espera a comer al menos algo para que la noche no se termine aquí para ti

Nos acomodaron en una mesa, ante la expectación del público asistente y mientras yo comía ellas bebían como cosacos, Dios cómo serían Alice y Rose borrachas??? Uyyy que miedo

Varias copas nos llegaron a nuestra mesa, por parte de los caballeros que había en el restaurante, además de invitaciones a unirnos a ellos, las cuales cortésmente desestimábamos.

Cuando terminé de cenar mis hermanas tenían la mesa llena de copas, se habrían tomado cada una 15 copas más o menos, yo con la mitad ya no me podría levantar de la mesa y ellas estaban radiantes …

-Bueno, Bella, ya nos hemos aburrido de beber solas, así que vamos a quemar Reno!!

Nos dirigimos hacia la limusina, nuestro apuesto chofer nos abrió la puerta para que nos acomodásemos en su interior.

-A dónde llevo a las señoritas??

-Al bar más marchoso de Reno, dónde haya hombres y se pueda bailar y beber mucho!!

-Muy bien, en seguida llegamos …

Llegamos a un local, que por la fila que tenía en el exterior debía ser muy exclusivo, Alice se acercó al gran gorila que custodiaba la puerta, le dijo algo y en seguida nos abrió la cadena para que pasáramos

-Buenas noches señoritas, están muy hermosas, pasen una buena noche con nosotros- dijo el gorila muy amablemente

-Qué le has dicho Alice?? - le pregunté fascinada …

-Más bien que le he dado … - y se echó a reir, le había dado dinero y por su cara debió de ser bastante.

El local estaba poco iluminado, había mucho humo y la música estaba altísima. Alice se dirigió a la zona VIP nos sentamos en unas camas muy cómodas y en seguida vinieron a servirnos

-Qué os pongo guapas?? Dijo el apuesto camarero, mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-Para empezar ponnos 12 chupitos 3 suaves, 3 fuertecillos y 6 de los más fuertes que tengas, dejo todos a tú elección - el camarero se quedó flipado con la petición de Rose, asintió y se fue.

-Chupitos??- pregunté yo asustada

-Si Bella, chupitos, son inofensivos tranquila!!

Al cabo de 5 minutos nuestro camarero volvió con el pedido, nos indicó cuales eran cada uno y se marchó no sin antes volvérseme a insinuar, Rose y Alice se rieron …

-Es guapo, Bella …

-Esto es increíble, ya tengo bastante con lo que me espera en Forks,no??

-Te espera en Forks seguro?? Alice puso cara de niña traviesa y eso me dio mala espina

-A que te refieres, Alice?!!

-Espera y verás …

Empezamos con los chupitos que la verdad, estaban buenísimos, sabían a caramelos, ya nos habíamos tomado la mitad y me encontraba estupenda!!

-Ahora tocan los fuertes Bella!!- me gritó Rose

-Fuertes?? Te voy a demostrar que fuertes son- dije riéndome, esto claramente era un signo de que empezaba a verme fuertemente afectada por el alcohol, pero me sentía muy bien! Probé el primero - Puaggg que asco esto qué es???-

-Vodka con Tequila, ummm q rico!!- definitivamente Rose era una borracha de cuidado …

-Bella tienes que tomártelos, vamos a bailar, venga!!!

Me tomé dos chupitos más de golpe y me encaminé hacia la pista, era obvio que ya me encontraba ebria pero no estaba mal, estaba en el estado de alegría, felicidad …

Tan sólo llevábamos 2 minutos en la pista y ya estábamos rodeadas! Alice y Rose bailaban con uno y con otro de forma indecente así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo con los que me rodeaban a mi.

Bailé con muchos, pero hubo uno en especial que me hizo estremecer, su tacto era tan conocido por mi … de repente me susurró algo al oído

-sigues oliendo delicioso, aunque huelas a destilería …- esa, e-sa voz … me giré para encontrarme con aquellos ojos que aunque estaba todo a oscuras seguían brillando con la misma intensidad!

-Edward!!

Miré a mi alrededor y Alice y Rosalie habían desaparecido del mapa, Edward estaba ahí conmigo en medio de la pista de baile, me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura, bien pegada a su frío cuerpo, mientras que el resto de hombres que nos contemplaban le mataban con la mirada …

-No es muy prudente que bailes de esa manera llevando ese mini vestido, me tocaría que matar a medio local y digo medio porque la otra mitad son mujeres.

Te llevo observando toda la noche y no sabes las cosas que se me han ocurrido que podría hacerte, aunque debo decir que no he sido el único que ha fantaseado contigo esta noche, te ves tremendamente sexy, estoy muy muy excitado, me gustaría desaparecer contigo de la faz de la tierra y hacerte mía toda la noche

Esas palabras recorrían mi cuerpo dándome pequeños calambrazos, me había excitado muchísimo que me dijera eso no sólo por las palabras sino por como las decía. Se separó de mi oído para posar su frente con la mía y mirarme fijamente. Yo por vergüenza agaché la mirada y él con dos dedos que posó bajo mi barbilla me volvió a obligar que le mirase, instintivamente me mordí el labio inferiror

-Bella, no hagas eso … -me dijo mientras me apretaba más fuerte contra él, podría jurar que estaba sintiendo algo muy muy duro en mi entrepierna y seguro que no era su móvil … su mano empezó a recorrer mi espalda, mientras que con su boca estaba recorriendo mi mandíbula, ummm me estaba volviendo loca!!- Te ves tan sexy cuando te muerdes el labio … me muero por besarte … he soñado tantas veces con volver a estar así contigo, te he extrañado mucho mi amor …

A ver a ver me estaba dejando llevar y esto se supone que debería estar haciéndolo después si finalmente me decidía por Edward, pero qué me estaba pasando??? Ah bueno cierto!! Estaba borrachaa y ahora más q nunca me había dado cuenta de que por mucho que estuviera enfadada y dolida con Edward siempre le iba a querer, le necesitaba …

-Edward … yo tam- tam- bien te he extrañado, pero me gustaría …

-Sssshhhh ….- Edward me silenció con un dedo- tenemos toda una eternidad para hablar de ello Bella! Y sin pensarlo dos veces me besó, pero no fue un beso como a los que estaba acostumbrada, fue el mejor beso que me habían dado nunca, sus labios se movían tiernos, pero con firmeza sobre los míos, su lengua batía un duelo con la mía a muerte, empecé a sentirme mareada y es que había olvidado de nuevo respirar, era una sensación que sólo había vivido con Edward.

Al apasionado beso, se unieron caricias que me regalaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero con discrección, ya que estábamos en un lugar público. Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero atrayéndome hacia él

Y confirmando que aquello que había notado antes era su erección, sacudí fuertemente la cabeza y me aparté de él como buenamente pude

-No, no puedo Edward, lo siento - y salí de allí corriendo buscando a Alice y a Rose por cada rincón, de repente unas esposas humanas agarraron mis muñecas y me inmovilizaron con suavidad

-Te he estado esperando princesa y cómo no volvías he tenido que venir a por ti

DIOS MIO NO PODÍA SER, PAUL????

EDWARD POV:

Había estado toda la tarde intentando enterarme de lo que las chicas estaban haciendo con Bella, pero nada que no había forma, varias veces Alice mentalmente me amenazaba con no dejarme acercar a Bella en toda la noche, así que desitia en mi intento …

Eran casi las 8 de la tarde cuando se decidieron a salir, los tres estábamos pegados a la puerta intentando ver a nuestras chicas …

La primera en salir fue Rose … igual de exuberante como siempre … de pronto los pensamientos de Emmett me golpearon

-Joder, Emmett!! Eres un cerdo!!

-Dios Edward llevo una semana de abstinencia que quieres …. No todos somo como tú, casi 100 años sin echar un polvo y como si nada, uno se acostumbra a lo bueno y si tú lo probases con Bella …

-Cállate Emmett, por favor!

La siguente fue Alice, Jasper no fue tan explícito como Emmett, aunque el ambiense se notó durante unos instantes más lujurioso …

-Jasper …. Suficiente por favor!

-Perdona, Edward

De repente Alice se carcajeo mentalmente y me dijo

-Espero que te guste hermanito …

Dios bendito!! Esa era Bella!? Santo cielo estaba tan sexy … que piernas, que cuerpo … me estaba poniendo a 1000. No podía salir a la calle así vestida, se la iban a comer por el camino y para rematar la faena Alice me volvió a llamar

-Espera que todavía hay más …- y me mostró una imagen de Bella con un corsé azul de encaje, con tanguita y liguero que hizo que me cayera al suelo de la impresión, la caída provocó un gran estruendo y las chicas se rieron, inclusive Bella!- Te ha gustado lo que te estás perdiendo??- verdaderamente esta Alice si que era malvada.

Las chicas bajaron al vestíbulo del hotel, a los pocos minutos bajamos nosotros también, en el ambiente sólo había pensamientos en torno a mis hermanas y a mi Bella, la gente verdaderamente estaba muy enferma!! Me daban ganas de cometer asesinato múltiple!

Mientras mi princesa cenaba y mis hermanas bebían como puras alcohólicas decidimos esperar fuera, ya que el ambiente estaba muy cargado.

-Edward, debo reconocer que Bella está impresionante esta noche … - dijo Jasper con mucha educación.

-Gracias Jas … opino igual que tú, ya lo sabes!- dije con una amplia sonrisa

-Ya te digo … podrías esta noche darle lo suyo y así a ver si con suerte se te pasa esa mala leche que gastas, porque mi gran teoría es que tu sufres tanto porque no fo …

-No Emmett no lo digas … por favor!

-Ves, ves?? El sexo es tema tabú para ti y eso no puede ser hermano, tienes que saber que una relación y más con Bella que es humana y tiene hormonas, se basa el 75% en el sexo y si tú ese 75% lo reduces escasamente a un 1% … tienes muy pocas probabilidades de que esto verdaderamente llegue a buen puerto. A demás esto no es bueno para ti, la contención no es buena!!

-Bueno Emmett vamos a dejarlo ya, esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro!!, no tengo porque contarte mis intimidades!!-

-Edward es por tu bien, te estamos aconsejando … bueno la contención física no es mala si luego se liberan tensiones … así que ya sabes tú te …??

-Si yo qué, Emmett??

-Ya sabes si tú te masturbas!!

-Oh Dios mío Emmett, por qué eres así???

Jasper estaba tirado prácticamente por los suelos, meándose de la risa y si yo me hubiera podido sonrojar ahora estaría como un tomate …

-Contéstame Edward, lo haces??? Ohhhh jajá jajá tampoco lo haces?? Dios mío eres de lo peor.

-Tú si que eres lo peor!! Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?? Son cosas personales!!

-Eso quiere decir que no!! Entonces vayamos por partes no vaya a ser que seas un bichillo raro …

-Raro no Emmett, no tengo necesidad de sexo … sólo es eso, tú y Jasper cómo ya lo probaron, no saben vivir sin él, pero yo aún no sé lo que me pierdo

-Edward a ti te pone Bella, ya sabes si se te pone …

-Vale ya Emmett Cullen, esto ya es lo más, se terminó la conversación!!

-Vale, vale pero luego cuando fracases no vengas pidiéndome ayuda

Las chicas salieron del restaurante y se metieron en la limusina, al pasar Bella una ráfaga de aire trajo hasta mi su olor y ummmm olía deliciosa a rosas y a jazmín mis olores preferidos … me dieron ganas de salir corriendo tras de ella pero me contuve …

La limusina paró frente a un exclusivo club nocturno, las chicas pasaron sin dificultad y a continuación nosotras también las seguimos con el mismo truco del dinero, el gorila de la entrada pensaba que le había tocado la lotería esa noche!

Nosotros nos quedamos en la parte más oscura de la discoteca, mientras que mis hermanas y Bella subían al reservado, desde abajo las observaba, claramente estaban emborrachando a Bella a base de chupitos.

Mientras que esperaba mi momento para actuar las mujeres del lugar no hacían más que insinuársenos, con sensuales movimientos y gestos muy explícitos, a los que yo por lo menos hacía caso omiso. Divisé como Alice bajaba a Bella, porque ella no era capaz sola, a la pista de baile. En el momento que pisaron la pista una manada de buitres se les echaron encima, Rose y Alice les seguían al juego y … espera, espera Bella también!!

Con mucho disimulo Jas y Emmett fueron quitando bultos del medio hasta arrastrar a sus mujeres fuera de la pista

-hermano es tu turno, no la fastidies …- me dijo Alice mentalmente

Me deshice del acompañante de Bella sólo con una mirada y por fin estaba junto a ella, la abracé e inspiré fuertemente su olor, ummmm era exquisito aún con la peste a alcohol que llevaba. Noté como Bella se tensaba … sabría ya que era yo??

-sigues oliendo delicioso, aunque huelas a destilería … se quedó petrificada, se volvió y me miró con sorpresa.

-Edward?!

--No es muy prudente que bailes de esa manera llevando ese mini vestido, me tocaría que matar a medio local y digo medio porque la otra mitad son mujeres.

Te llevo observando toda la noche y no sabes las cosas que se me han ocurrido que podría hacerte, aunque debo decir que no he sido el único que ha fantaseado contigo esta noche, te ves tremendamente sexy, estoy muy muy excitado, me gustaría desaparecer contigo de la faz de la tierra y hacerte mía toda la noche

Nunca pensé que fuera a ser capaz de decir lo que dije, creo que un pequeño Emmett había florecido en mi … Quería ver sus ojos, esos ojos que me volvían loco, pero Bella apartó la mirada, por qué?? Cogí su barbilla y la obligué a que me mirara y empezó a morderse el labio, ummm que gesto tan delicioso, me daba mucho morbo cuando hacía eso … y de manera involuntaria la pegué más a mi cuerpo

-Bella no hagas eso … -estaba empezando a tener una erección que seguro ella estaba notando, para que luego diga Emmett si tengo o no. Acaricié su espalda, mientras que dibujaba con mis labios el contorno de su mandíbula- te ves tan sexy … me muero por besarte … he soñado tantas veces con volver a estar así contigo, te he extrañado mucho mi amor …

La cara de Bella, era de puro desconcierto, me preguntaba que estaría pensando

-Edward … yo tam- tam- bien te he extrañado, pero me gustaría …

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que ella sentía lo mismo que yo …

-Sssshhhh …. tenemos toda una eternidad para hablar de ello Bella! Y sin pensarlo dos veces la besé con desesperación, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era un placer inexplicable!! Fue un beso de esos que jamás le hubiera dado a Bella, siendo ella humana, fue un beso con control 0, acariciaba su cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan diminuto y perfecto que Dios le había dado, puse mis manos en su perfecto y pequeñito trasero y me dejé llevar pero de repente Bella me apartó

-No, no puedo Edward, lo siento - y salió corriendo, quise correr en su busca pero dos pares de brazos me detuvieron, Alice apareció frente a mi

-No, Edward déjala ir , ahora ella tiene que decidir, ya has jugado tus cartas ahora es cuestión del destino …

Qué había sucedido?? Qué había hecho mal??? Bella siempre se quejaba de lo precavido que era … y ahora que le estaba dando lo que ella tantas veces me había pedido, me rechazaba?? No podía entenderlo … haciendo caso omiso de lo que me había dicho Alice fui en su busca, quería hablar con ella y decirle claramente todo, fue entonces cuando les vi.

En la puerta del local estaban Bella y Paul, se estaban besando … esa imagen me partió en 1000 pedazos mi muerto corazón, de repente me di cuenta …

Bella sería verdaderamente feliz con alguien que pudiera cumplir todos sus deseos y necesidades, tal y cómo había dicho Emmett y estaba claro que ese era Paul, yo solamente le podía proporcionar lo material pero Bella no era una mujer interesada … fue entonces cuando decidí darme por vencido, yo quería lo mejor para Bella y si él era lo mejor … adelante

-Alice me marcho …

-Qué, Edward?? No puedes irte hermano, Bella aún no ha dado su última palabra

-Yo creo que sí- y les señalé- iré al hotel por mis cosas

-Pero Edward!! Te vas a rendir así sin más ….

-Es lo mejor Alice … no lo ves … Bella es obvio que ya tomó su decisión

BELLA POV:

-Te he estado esperando princesa y cómo no volvías he tenido que venir a por ti

-PAUL??? -Y casi sin poder articular palabras o gestos me besó, me agarró muy fuerte contra él y me dio el mejor beso que me había dado hasta ahora … debido a mi alto estado de embriaguez me era prácticamente imposible luchar contra él, así que rendí esperando a que él se detuviese …

-Perdóname Bella … no me he podido aguantar … -dijo algo avergonzado- te ves muy muy sexy esta noche madre mía casi no te había reconocido! Creo que en este momento soy el hombre más envidiado de este lugar!

Yo estaba petrificada no sabía como reaccionar, fue entonces cuando por obra y gracia del alcohol o de la realidad de los hecho, brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos …

-Bella, Bella perdona, no sé que te he hecho o dicho pero discúlpame, no pensé que te fueras a molestar …

-No Paul, no perdóname tú, esto no es por ti, es que esta noche me he dado cuenta de que verdaderamente amo a Edward, que como bien dijiste tú, nunca he dejado de amarle y siento tener que decirte esto aquí y ahora porque no es el mejor lugar pero he abierto los ojos por fin y no quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo.

Fuiste la luz en mis días tenebrosos, gracias a ti empecé a sentir de nuevo cosas que jamás pensé, has sido muy especial para mi, pero no te amo, no creo que pueda amarte nunca …

Paul, se quedó mudo, levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro, mientras mostraba una sonrisa bastante falsa …

-Bella, querida Bella, yo ya sabía que esto sucedería, tarde o temprano, pero una parte de mi me hizo pensar que le olvidarías y vendrías conmigo … así que no sufras por mi, sí lo que tú deseas te da la felicidad, también me la da a mi

Me quedé de piedra … guauuu este chico iba a hacer a alguien el día de mañana muy feliz. Le besé en la comisura del labio y me apresuré a buscar a Edward …

-Alice … dónde está Edward???

-Bella, se ha ido!- dijo mi cuñada con el semblante triste …

-Qué??? Por qué???

-Te ha visto besándote con Paul y ha creído que ya habías elegido …

- Por qué siempre tiene que decidir por mi? La otra vez que se fue también lo hizo porque era mejor para mi y ahora elige a Paul por mi … no entiendo nada!! Tú estás segura que él me quiere??? Porque yo cada día lo dudo más

-Bella ya da igual …

-No Alice no da igual, necesito que me llevéis lo más rápido posible al hotel … por favor!!

-Tranquila hermanita de eso me ocupo yo- dijo Emmett tendiéndome sus brazos, me senté en ellos y me llevó a velocidad vampírica al hotel, necesitaba llegar al hotel antes de que Edward se fuera, sino tal vez todo estaría perdido …


	16. La Elección Final

BELLA POV:

Después de comer, pasamos toda la tarde en la habitación, pero en vez de descansar como decía Alice, nos pasamos la tarde entera haciendo peinaditos, depilación, manicuras … un vestido por ahí otro por allá …. La cabeza me iba a reventar! Alice me dio un buen repaso a todo mi cuerpo,me dio un baño con agua de rosas y jazmín que …. Ummm dejó mi cuerpo con un olor exquisito, me dejó perfecta, depilada, relajada, manicura y pedicura hechas, maquillada y con unas bonitas ondas en mi pelo. Después de haber tardado 4 horas con todo eso, se pusieron manos a la obra con mi atuendo.

Primero me pusieron un corsé de encaje azul intenso, con un diminuto tanga y por último un liguero, vamos demasiado!

-Alice, no te parece demasiado??- pregunté un poco confundida

-Demasiado para qué??

-Eso pregunto yo, para qué??? Si vamos a estar solas …

-Bella una mujer nunca puede ir de cualquier manera, siempre debe ir simplemente perfecta, una nunca sabe que puede suceder. Nunca te ha dicho eso tu madre???

-Si, pero no con estas cosas …- me parecía simplemente exagerado además de parecer muy incómodo, pero en eso último me equivoqué después de llevarlo un rato puesto era como si no llevase nada.

Alice sacó de una gran caja un vestido azul de gasa muy muy corto, yo diría que demasiado, debió de ver mi expresión porque en seguida me abordó …

-Bella, Bella, no pongas esa cara, es un poco corto pero te aseguro que cuando te lo pongas se te pegará al cuerpo y no se moverá, confía en mi, si????porfiiiii

La hice caso y me lo puse … quedaba ohhh perfecto pero seguía siendo muy llamativo además que el color resaltaba mucho sobre mi piel pálida y hacía que se me viera más, lo bueno era que pensé que Alice no me pondría unos zapatos muy altos en compensación con lo corto del vestido, pero me equivoqué, de una caja sacó unas sandalias negras que tan sólo llevaban dos tiras una en los dedos y otra al tobillo y tenían un tacón altísimo!!

-Alice, eso sí que no!! Me mato con esos zapatos, si por lo menos tuvieran más sujeción, pero con tan poca tira estoy segura que no llego al vestíbulo viva y no estoy dispuesta a hacer el ridículo!!

-Bella, de verdad crees que te dejaríamos caer?? Además sólo vas a andar de aquí al restaurante y del restaurante a la limusina, no seas tan quejica …

Ya me había puesto todo lo que me habían dado y cuando me miré en el espejo casi me caigo de culo … yo no podía ser esa, era imposible, se me veía un cuerpo escultural, unas largas piernas, si yo hubiera sido hombre me hubiera intentado ligar yo misma sin dudarlo, sonreí ante mi pensamiento y me sonrojé, pensando en la gente que habría en el restaurante y en el pub ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Bella ya estamos listas … -dijeron mis hermanas …

-Guaaaauuuuuu!! Impresionante!!

Las dos estaban bellísimas!! Rose iba con un vestido a media pierna rojo y el pelo recogido en un moño desecho y Alice iba con un vestido negro con volantes también cortito y su pelo como siempre

-Bueno pues ya estamos, no?? Adelante vamos a comernos la noche!!

Salimos de la habitación y esperamos el ascensor … al final del pasillo se oyó un gran estruendo …

Rose y Alice se rieron a carcajadas …

-Qué habrá pasado???- pregunté curiosa …

-Alguien se ha caido- dijo Alice

Otra vez un gran estallido de risas de mis hermanas, esta vez las seguí por el contagio del momento, llegó el ascensor y bajamos. Al abrirse las puertas todo el mundo nos miraba, los hombres con ojos de lujuria y las mujeres con cara de envidia. Nos dirigimos al bar para esperar mientras nos acomodaban para comer. Rose y Alice no comen, ni beben pero hacen una excepción con el alcohol, así que empezamos a calentar motores.

-Tres margaritas por favor- dijo Rose, mientras el camarero le guiñaba un ojo

Nos las trajeron enseguida e hicimos un brindis

-Por una noche loca y por Bella!!- Alice levantó su copa para que la siguiéramos, y las dos se lo tomaron de un trago. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero no hubo forma

-Bella, despacio, recuerda que no eres como nosotras, espera a comer al menos algo para que la noche no se termine aquí para ti

Nos acomodaron en una mesa, ante la expectación del público asistente y mientras yo comía ellas bebían como cosacos, Dios cómo serían Alice y Rose borrachas??? Uyyy que miedo

Varias copas nos llegaron a nuestra mesa, por parte de los caballeros que había en el restaurante, además de invitaciones a unirnos a ellos, las cuales cortésmente desestimábamos.

Cuando terminé de cenar mis hermanas tenían la mesa llena de copas, se habrían tomado cada una 15 copas más o menos, yo con la mitad ya no me podría levantar de la mesa y ellas estaban radiantes …

-Bueno, Bella, ya nos hemos aburrido de beber solas, así que vamos a quemar Reno!!

Nos dirigimos hacia la limusina, nuestro apuesto chofer nos abrió la puerta para que nos acomodásemos en su interior.

-A dónde llevo a las señoritas??

-Al bar más marchoso de Reno, dónde haya hombres y se pueda bailar y beber mucho!!

-Muy bien, en seguida llegamos …

Llegamos a un local, que por la fila que tenía en el exterior debía ser muy exclusivo, Alice se acercó al gran gorila que custodiaba la puerta, le dijo algo y en seguida nos abrió la cadena para que pasáramos

-Buenas noches señoritas, están muy hermosas, pasen una buena noche con nosotros- dijo el gorila muy amablemente

-Qué le has dicho Alice?? - le pregunté fascinada …

-Más bien que le he dado … - y se echó a reir, le había dado dinero y por su cara debió de ser bastante.

El local estaba poco iluminado, había mucho humo y la música estaba altísima. Alice se dirigió a la zona VIP nos sentamos en unas camas muy cómodas y en seguida vinieron a servirnos

-Qué os pongo guapas?? Dijo el apuesto camarero, mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-Para empezar ponnos 12 chupitos 3 suaves, 3 fuertecillos y 6 de los más fuertes que tengas, dejo todos a tú elección - el camarero se quedó flipado con la petición de Rose, asintió y se fue.

-Chupitos??- pregunté yo asustada

-Si Bella, chupitos, son inofensivos tranquila!!

Al cabo de 5 minutos nuestro camarero volvió con el pedido, nos indicó cuales eran cada uno y se marchó no sin antes volvérseme a insinuar, Rose y Alice se rieron …

-Es guapo, Bella …

-Esto es increíble, ya tengo bastante con lo que me espera en Forks,no??

-Te espera en Forks seguro?? Alice puso cara de niña traviesa y eso me dio mala espina

-A que te refieres, Alice?!!

-Espera y verás …

Empezamos con los chupitos que la verdad, estaban buenísimos, sabían a caramelos, ya nos habíamos tomado la mitad y me encontraba estupenda!!

-Ahora tocan los fuertes Bella!!- me gritó Rose

-Fuertes?? Te voy a demostrar que fuertes son- dije riéndome, esto claramente era un signo de que empezaba a verme fuertemente afectada por el alcohol, pero me sentía muy bien! Probé el primero - Puaggg que asco esto qué es???-

-Vodka con Tequila, ummm q rico!!- definitivamente Rose era una borracha de cuidado …

-Bella tienes que tomártelos, vamos a bailar, venga!!!

Me tomé dos chupitos más de golpe y me encaminé hacia la pista, era obvio que ya me encontraba ebria pero no estaba mal, estaba en el estado de alegría, felicidad …

Tan sólo llevábamos 2 minutos en la pista y ya estábamos rodeadas! Alice y Rose bailaban con uno y con otro de forma indecente así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo con los que me rodeaban a mi.

Bailé con muchos, pero hubo uno en especial que me hizo estremecer, su tacto era tan conocido por mi … de repente me susurró algo al oído

-sigues oliendo delicioso, aunque huelas a destilería …- esa, e-sa voz … me giré para encontrarme con aquellos ojos que aunque estaba todo a oscuras seguían brillando con la misma intensidad!

-Edward!!

Miré a mi alrededor y Alice y Rosalie habían desaparecido del mapa, Edward estaba ahí conmigo en medio de la pista de baile, me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura, bien pegada a su frío cuerpo, mientras que el resto de hombres que nos contemplaban le mataban con la mirada …

-No es muy prudente que bailes de esa manera llevando ese mini vestido, me tocaría que matar a medio local y digo medio porque la otra mitad son mujeres.

Te llevo observando toda la noche y no sabes las cosas que se me han ocurrido que podría hacerte, aunque debo decir que no he sido el único que ha fantaseado contigo esta noche, te ves tremendamente sexy, estoy muy muy excitado, me gustaría desaparecer contigo de la faz de la tierra y hacerte mía toda la noche

Esas palabras recorrían mi cuerpo dándome pequeños calambrazos, me había excitado muchísimo que me dijera eso no sólo por las palabras sino por como las decía. Se separó de mi oído para posar su frente con la mía y mirarme fijamente. Yo por vergüenza agaché la mirada y él con dos dedos que posó bajo mi barbilla me volvió a obligar que le mirase, instintivamente me mordí el labio inferiror

-Bella, no hagas eso … -me dijo mientras me apretaba más fuerte contra él, podría jurar que estaba sintiendo algo muy muy duro en mi entrepierna y seguro que no era su móvil … su mano empezó a recorrer mi espalda, mientras que con su boca estaba recorriendo mi mandíbula, ummm me estaba volviendo loca!!- Te ves tan sexy cuando te muerdes el labio … me muero por besarte … he soñado tantas veces con volver a estar así contigo, te he extrañado mucho mi amor …

A ver a ver me estaba dejando llevar y esto se supone que debería estar haciéndolo después si finalmente me decidía por Edward, pero qué me estaba pasando??? Ah bueno cierto!! Estaba borrachaa y ahora más q nunca me había dado cuenta de que por mucho que estuviera enfadada y dolida con Edward siempre le iba a querer, le necesitaba …

-Edward … yo tam- tam- bien te he extrañado, pero me gustaría …

-Sssshhhh ….- Edward me silenció con un dedo- tenemos toda una eternidad para hablar de ello Bella! Y sin pensarlo dos veces me besó, pero no fue un beso como a los que estaba acostumbrada, fue el mejor beso que me habían dado nunca, sus labios se movían tiernos, pero con firmeza sobre los míos, su lengua batía un duelo con la mía a muerte, empecé a sentirme mareada y es que había olvidado de nuevo respirar, era una sensación que sólo había vivido con Edward.

Al apasionado beso, se unieron caricias que me regalaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero con discrección, ya que estábamos en un lugar público. Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero atrayéndome hacia él

Y confirmando que aquello que había notado antes era su erección, sacudí fuertemente la cabeza y me aparté de él como buenamente pude

-No, no puedo Edward, lo siento - y salí de allí corriendo buscando a Alice y a Rose por cada rincón, de repente unas esposas humanas agarraron mis muñecas y me inmovilizaron con suavidad

-Te he estado esperando princesa y cómo no volvías he tenido que venir a por ti

DIOS MIO NO PODÍA SER, PAUL????

EDWARD POV:

Había estado toda la tarde intentando enterarme de lo que las chicas estaban haciendo con Bella, pero nada que no había forma, varias veces Alice mentalmente me amenazaba con no dejarme acercar a Bella en toda la noche, así que desitia en mi intento …

Eran casi las 8 de la tarde cuando se decidieron a salir, los tres estábamos pegados a la puerta intentando ver a nuestras chicas …

La primera en salir fue Rose … igual de exuberante como siempre … de pronto los pensamientos de Emmett me golpearon

-Joder, Emmett!! Eres un cerdo!!

-Dios Edward llevo una semana de abstinencia que quieres …. No todos somo como tú, casi 100 años sin echar un polvo y como si nada, uno se acostumbra a lo bueno y si tú lo probases con Bella …

-Cállate Emmett, por favor!

La siguente fue Alice, Jasper no fue tan explícito como Emmett, aunque el ambiense se notó durante unos instantes más lujurioso …

-Jasper …. Suficiente por favor!

-Perdona, Edward

De repente Alice se carcajeo mentalmente y me dijo

-Espero que te guste hermanito …

Dios bendito!! Esa era Bella!? Santo cielo estaba tan sexy … que piernas, que cuerpo … me estaba poniendo a 1000. No podía salir a la calle así vestida, se la iban a comer por el camino y para rematar la faena Alice me volvió a llamar

-Espera que todavía hay más …- y me mostró una imagen de Bella con un corsé azul de encaje, con tanguita y liguero que hizo que me cayera al suelo de la impresión, la caída provocó un gran estruendo y las chicas se rieron, inclusive Bella!- Te ha gustado lo que te estás perdiendo??- verdaderamente esta Alice si que era malvada.

Las chicas bajaron al vestíbulo del hotel, a los pocos minutos bajamos nosotros también, en el ambiente sólo había pensamientos en torno a mis hermanas y a mi Bella, la gente verdaderamente estaba muy enferma!! Me daban ganas de cometer asesinato múltiple!

Mientras mi princesa cenaba y mis hermanas bebían como puras alcohólicas decidimos esperar fuera, ya que el ambiente estaba muy cargado.

-Edward, debo reconocer que Bella está impresionante esta noche … - dijo Jasper con mucha educación.

-Gracias Jas … opino igual que tú, ya lo sabes!- dije con una amplia sonrisa

-Ya te digo … podrías esta noche darle lo suyo y así a ver si con suerte se te pasa esa mala leche que gastas, porque mi gran teoría es que tu sufres tanto porque no fo …

-No Emmett no lo digas … por favor!

-Ves, ves?? El sexo es tema tabú para ti y eso no puede ser hermano, tienes que saber que una relación y más con Bella que es humana y tiene hormonas, se basa el 75% en el sexo y si tú ese 75% lo reduces escasamente a un 1% … tienes muy pocas probabilidades de que esto verdaderamente llegue a buen puerto. A demás esto no es bueno para ti, la contención no es buena!!

-Bueno Emmett vamos a dejarlo ya, esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro!!, no tengo porque contarte mis intimidades!!-

-Edward es por tu bien, te estamos aconsejando … bueno la contención física no es mala si luego se liberan tensiones … así que ya sabes tú te …??

-Si yo qué, Emmett??

-Ya sabes si tú te masturbas!!

-Oh Dios mío Emmett, por qué eres así???

Jasper estaba tirado prácticamente por los suelos, meándose de la risa y si yo me hubiera podido sonrojar ahora estaría como un tomate …

-Contéstame Edward, lo haces??? Ohhhh jajá jajá tampoco lo haces?? Dios mío eres de lo peor.

-Tú si que eres lo peor!! Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?? Son cosas personales!!

-Eso quiere decir que no!! Entonces vayamos por partes no vaya a ser que seas un bichillo raro …

-Raro no Emmett, no tengo necesidad de sexo … sólo es eso, tú y Jasper cómo ya lo probaron, no saben vivir sin él, pero yo aún no sé lo que me pierdo

-Edward a ti te pone Bella, ya sabes si se te pone …

-Vale ya Emmett Cullen, esto ya es lo más, se terminó la conversación!!

-Vale, vale pero luego cuando fracases no vengas pidiéndome ayuda

Las chicas salieron del restaurante y se metieron en la limusina, al pasar Bella una ráfaga de aire trajo hasta mi su olor y ummmm olía deliciosa a rosas y a jazmín mis olores preferidos … me dieron ganas de salir corriendo tras de ella pero me contuve …

La limusina paró frente a un exclusivo club nocturno, las chicas pasaron sin dificultad y a continuación nosotras también las seguimos con el mismo truco del dinero, el gorila de la entrada pensaba que le había tocado la lotería esa noche!

Nosotros nos quedamos en la parte más oscura de la discoteca, mientras que mis hermanas y Bella subían al reservado, desde abajo las observaba, claramente estaban emborrachando a Bella a base de chupitos.

Mientras que esperaba mi momento para actuar las mujeres del lugar no hacían más que insinuársenos, con sensuales movimientos y gestos muy explícitos, a los que yo por lo menos hacía caso omiso. Divisé como Alice bajaba a Bella, porque ella no era capaz sola, a la pista de baile. En el momento que pisaron la pista una manada de buitres se les echaron encima, Rose y Alice les seguían al juego y … espera, espera Bella también!!

Con mucho disimulo Jas y Emmett fueron quitando bultos del medio hasta arrastrar a sus mujeres fuera de la pista

-hermano es tu turno, no la fastidies …- me dijo Alice mentalmente

Me deshice del acompañante de Bella sólo con una mirada y por fin estaba junto a ella, la abracé e inspiré fuertemente su olor, ummmm era exquisito aún con la peste a alcohol que llevaba. Noté como Bella se tensaba … sabría ya que era yo??

-sigues oliendo delicioso, aunque huelas a destilería … se quedó petrificada, se volvió y me miró con sorpresa.

-Edward?!

--No es muy prudente que bailes de esa manera llevando ese mini vestido, me tocaría que matar a medio local y digo medio porque la otra mitad son mujeres.

Te llevo observando toda la noche y no sabes las cosas que se me han ocurrido que podría hacerte, aunque debo decir que no he sido el único que ha fantaseado contigo esta noche, te ves tremendamente sexy, estoy muy muy excitado, me gustaría desaparecer contigo de la faz de la tierra y hacerte mía toda la noche

Nunca pensé que fuera a ser capaz de decir lo que dije, creo que un pequeño Emmett había florecido en mi … Quería ver sus ojos, esos ojos que me volvían loco, pero Bella apartó la mirada, por qué?? Cogí su barbilla y la obligué a que me mirara y empezó a morderse el labio, ummm que gesto tan delicioso, me daba mucho morbo cuando hacía eso … y de manera involuntaria la pegué más a mi cuerpo

-Bella no hagas eso … -estaba empezando a tener una erección que seguro ella estaba notando, para que luego diga Emmett si tengo o no. Acaricié su espalda, mientras que dibujaba con mis labios el contorno de su mandíbula- te ves tan sexy … me muero por besarte … he soñado tantas veces con volver a estar así contigo, te he extrañado mucho mi amor …

La cara de Bella, era de puro desconcierto, me preguntaba que estaría pensando

-Edward … yo tam- tam- bien te he extrañado, pero me gustaría …

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que ella sentía lo mismo que yo …

-Sssshhhh …. tenemos toda una eternidad para hablar de ello Bella! Y sin pensarlo dos veces la besé con desesperación, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era un placer inexplicable!! Fue un beso de esos que jamás le hubiera dado a Bella, siendo ella humana, fue un beso con control 0, acariciaba su cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan diminuto y perfecto que Dios le había dado, puse mis manos en su perfecto y pequeñito trasero y me dejé llevar pero de repente Bella me apartó

-No, no puedo Edward, lo siento - y salió corriendo, quise correr en su busca pero dos pares de brazos me detuvieron, Alice apareció frente a mi

-No, Edward déjala ir , ahora ella tiene que decidir, ya has jugado tus cartas ahora es cuestión del destino …

Qué había sucedido?? Qué había hecho mal??? Bella siempre se quejaba de lo precavido que era … y ahora que le estaba dando lo que ella tantas veces me había pedido, me rechazaba?? No podía entenderlo … haciendo caso omiso de lo que me había dicho Alice fui en su busca, quería hablar con ella y decirle claramente todo, fue entonces cuando les vi.

En la puerta del local estaban Bella y Paul, se estaban besando … esa imagen me partió en 1000 pedazos mi muerto corazón, de repente me di cuenta …

Bella sería verdaderamente feliz con alguien que pudiera cumplir todos sus deseos y necesidades, tal y cómo había dicho Emmett y estaba claro que ese era Paul, yo solamente le podía proporcionar lo material pero Bella no era una mujer interesada … fue entonces cuando decidí darme por vencido, yo quería lo mejor para Bella y si él era lo mejor … adelante

-Alice me marcho …

-Qué, Edward?? No puedes irte hermano, Bella aún no ha dado su última palabra

-Yo creo que sí- y les señalé- iré al hotel por mis cosas

-Pero Edward!! Te vas a rendir así sin más ….

-Es lo mejor Alice … no lo ves … Bella es obvio que ya tomó su decisión

BELLA POV:

-Te he estado esperando princesa y cómo no volvías he tenido que venir a por ti

-PAUL??? -Y casi sin poder articular palabras o gestos me besó, me agarró muy fuerte contra él y me dio el mejor beso que me había dado hasta ahora … debido a mi alto estado de embriaguez me era prácticamente imposible luchar contra él, así que rendí esperando a que él se detuviese …

-Perdóname Bella … no me he podido aguantar … -dijo algo avergonzado- te ves muy muy sexy esta noche madre mía casi no te había reconocido! Creo que en este momento soy el hombre más envidiado de este lugar!

Yo estaba petrificada no sabía como reaccionar, fue entonces cuando por obra y gracia del alcohol o de la realidad de los hecho, brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos …

-Bella, Bella perdona, no sé que te he hecho o dicho pero discúlpame, no pensé que te fueras a molestar …

-No Paul, no perdóname tú, esto no es por ti, es que esta noche me he dado cuenta de que verdaderamente amo a Edward, que como bien dijiste tú, nunca he dejado de amarle y siento tener que decirte esto aquí y ahora porque no es el mejor lugar pero he abierto los ojos por fin y no quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo.

Fuiste la luz en mis días tenebrosos, gracias a ti empecé a sentir de nuevo cosas que jamás pensé, has sido muy especial para mi, pero no te amo, no creo que pueda amarte nunca …

Paul, se quedó mudo, levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro, mientras mostraba una sonrisa bastante falsa …

-Bella, querida Bella, yo ya sabía que esto sucedería, tarde o temprano, pero una parte de mi me hizo pensar que le olvidarías y vendrías conmigo … así que no sufras por mi, sí lo que tú deseas te da la felicidad, también me la da a mi

Me quedé de piedra … guauuu este chico iba a hacer a alguien el día de mañana muy feliz. Le besé en la comisura del labio y me apresuré a buscar a Edward …

-Alice … dónde está Edward???

-Bella, se ha ido!- dijo mi cuñada con el semblante triste …

-Qué??? Por qué???

-Te ha visto besándote con Paul y ha creído que ya habías elegido …

- Por qué siempre tiene que decidir por mi? La otra vez que se fue también lo hizo porque era mejor para mi y ahora elige a Paul por mi … no entiendo nada!! Tú estás segura que él me quiere??? Porque yo cada día lo dudo más

-Bella ya da igual …

-No Alice no da igual, necesito que me llevéis lo más rápido posible al hotel … por favor!!

-Tranquila hermanita de eso me ocupo yo- dijo Emmett tendiéndome sus brazos, me senté en ellos y me llevó a velocidad vampírica al hotel, necesitaba llegar al hotel antes de que Edward se fuera, sino tal vez todo estaría perdido …

* * *

CAPITULO XVI: LA ELECCIÓN

BELLA POV:

Llegamos al hotel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Emmett me dejó en el suelo y me besó la frente

-Ánimo hermanita, ves a por él!!

Fui corriendo a preguntar si ya habían entregado la llave de la Suite, la señorita de la recepción me dijo que no estaba autorizada a facilitarme esa información, así que saqué el dinero que Alice me había dado para emergencias y se lo dí

-Ahora está autorizada! - dije con mucha chulería

-Sí señorita la habitación todavía está ocupada en principio hasta el domingo …

Salí corriendo como una loca hacia el ascensor … no sabía como todavía estaba en pié con semejantes zapatos …

Llegué al último piso, dónde estaban las suites y ahí estaba Edward, saliendo de la habitación con una pequeña maleta, me descalcé y salí corriendo hacia él

-Edward, espera por favor!!- dije chillando a pleno pulmón

Se debió de sorprender mucho, porque se quedó inmóvil …

-Bella, qué haces tú aquí?? Yo pensé qué … habías elegido bien, Bella … -dijo con voz derrotada.

-Ese es tu problema Edward Cullen, que piensas por mi en vez de dejar que sea yo la que decida que es bueno o no para mi …

-No te entiendo, yo te vi con Paul, besándole y pensé …

-No pienses tanto por favor, no sé como has podido creer que verdaderamente te iba a cambiar por otro, tantísimas veces te he dicho que eras el hombre de mi vida y a la vuelta de la esquina desconfías de mi?? Yo solamente te amo a ti Edward, jamás podré amar a nadie como te amo a ti y aunque hecho la vista atrás y veo las cosas que he dicho y hecho, me doy cuenta de que he tratado de ser alguien que no era, de mantenerte en las tinieblas de mi corazón, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir así eternamente

-No me importa que hayas dicho o hecho mientras que todavía me ames - dijo en un susurro

-Te amo, Edward

-Para mi es suficiente …

El beso de la discoteca quedó reducido a polvo cuando Edward me volvió a besar, debería ser pecado hacerlo todo tan bien, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma a ese beso.

Sin darme cuenta estábamos dentro de la habitación apoyados contra la puerta, besándonos con desesperación, poco a poco Edward me fue arrastrando por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación principal. Edward deshizo nuestro beso para mostrármela

-Oh dios mío es perfecta!!! Con razón Alice quería esta habitación , es preciosa

La suite tenía un gran pasillo que desembocaba en una sola sala enorme. Toda esta eran grandes ventanales desde los cuales se veía toda la cuidad y en el medio, como si de un altar se tratase había una cama redonda enormeeee con sábanas de seda rojas y muchas almohadas.

Edward cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta uno de los enormes ventanales

-Dios, Edward es precioso, desde aquí seguro que se ve la ciudad entera, cierto??

-Si Bella, la verdad es que es una gran vista aunque ahora que estás tú a mi lado … yo diría que es perfecta.

Cogió mi rostro con sus dos grandes manos y me contempló en silencio

-Todavía no me creo que estés aquí conmigo Bella, todo este tiempo tenía la esperanza de volver a recuperarte, pero no creí ser capaz de lograrlo ya que no puedo darte muchas de las cosas que seguro algún día llegarás a desear y Paul fue el detonante, pensé que tal vez habrías pensado en que con él llevarías una vida totalmente normal y sería capaz de darte todo lo que desearas

-A que te refieres??- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco - porque si estás hablando del tema del sexo Edward …

-Entre otras cosas Bella, no sólo me refiero al sexo sino también al tema de los hijos, la familia … cosas humanas, Bella! - dijo con tono avergonzado-.

-Edward eso no me importa siempre que estés a mi lado … es algo importante en la vida, tener descendencia, pero para mi sin duda … tú eres lo más importante de mi insignificante existencia- y sin mediar más palabras me abalancé sobre él

Le besé con desesperación, había echado mucho de menos sentir sus fríos labios sobre los míos, sentir ese fuego que me quemaba por dentro, Edward me correspondía en cuerpo y alma sus manos frías recorrían mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer a su paso … lentamente comencé a bajar mis manos desde su cuello a su camisa semi desabrochada, acaricié su torso perfectamente definido deleitándome con cada roce, mi Dios Griego particular suspiraba con cada trazo de mis temblorosos dedos.

Estar con Edward no era como estar con los otros chicos, con ellos era algo mecánico sin sentimiento, pero con él era distinto, cada roce cada movimiento era algo que me salía del corazón y esto me hacía sentir mejor conmigo misma, ya que no había regalado a nadie lo que quería darle a Edward.

Me aparté suavemente de él y le observé, era tannn perfecto … mientras le miraba embobada me mordía el labio imaginando las cosas que quería hacer con él, le terminé de desabrochar los botones y me deshice de su molesta camisa, para observarle mejor … me volví a acercar para embriagarme con su olor, Edward me agarró fuertemente la cintura y me pegó a él lo más que pudo

-Bella … hueles tan delicioso eres tan tentadora … pero no creo que sea buena idea seguir por este camino, ya sabes lo que puede llegar a suceder

-Shhh Edward no me dañes el momento, dejémonos llevar

-No, Bella no puede ser

-Edward creía que me amabas y que estabas dispuesto a lo que fuera por demostrarme ese amor, para mi esto es una gran demostración y debo advertirte que no es una cuestión negociable. Este tiempo que he estado sola me he dado cuenta de que tengo necesidades, necesidades que quiero saciar contigo mi amor, quiero descubrir cosas nuevas contigo, te necesito Edward

-Bella tú crees que lo que me dices yo no lo siento igual?? Tengo más de 100 años y nunca me había planteado tan siquiera la opción del sexo, hasta que apareciste tú y me volviste loco, con tu olor, con tu belleza y con esos conjuntos que te pone mi hermana, si no supiera que de verdad te podría lastimar hace mucho rato que ya no llevarías esa ropa puesta, solo con la imagen que Alice me mostró en su cabeza de tu ropa interior casi destrozo media habitación, verdaderamente te deseo mucho mi amor- dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en el escote- pero me da tanto miedo …

Edward estaba a punto de caramelo, sus besos me estaban poniendo a cien, así que debía jugar bien mis cartas … Agarré sus manos y las llevé a mis pechos, Edward ante mi osadía dejó de besarme, levantó la vista y me regaló una sonrisa de esas que me fascinaban

-Tócame Edward, déjate llevar … te ne-ce-si-to - dije separando sílaba a sílaba

No contestó pero sus manos lo hicieron por él, comenzó a regalarme suaves caricias por encima de mi vestido, una de sus manos ascendió hasta tocar mi rostro y atraerme hacia él para besarme con fiereza, su fría lengua jugaba en el interior de mi boca con desesperación. Mientras nos besábamos nos encaminamos hacia la cama, cuando estuvimos en los pies de esta, Edward deslizó sus manos a mi espalda y desabrochó la cremallera de mi vestido, entonces este cayó al suelo, cerré mis ojos ante la vergüenza de estar con ese conjunto enfrente de Edward a la espera de su desaprobación o disgusto. A la vista de que no sucedía nada, decidí abrirlos con precaución para encontrarme a Edward sentado en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada

-Sucede algo?? - pregunté algo nerviosa

Edward no contestó, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, en sus ojos había deseo, lujuria, lo que significaba que le debía gustar lo que veía. Me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho ´

-Dios Bella me vas a matar … siempre te imaginé hermosa, pero esto es más de lo que jamás pensé.

Me agarró con fuerza y me obligó asentarme encima suya a horcajadas. Besaba cada centímetro de piel, cada segundo que pasaba yo estaba más excitada y por el tamaño de su entrepierna él también.

En la habitación sólo se oían jadeos y suspiros, estábamos tumbados en la cama deleitándonos con nuestros besos, pero yo quería más, sin pensarlo mi mano se dirigió a la hebilla de su cinturón, la abrí y comencé a zafar botones, hasta dejar a mi amado en ropa interior.

Su cuerpo era digno de un Dios, mientras le contemplaba Edward se dedicó a deshacerse de mi corpiño como si de un regalo muy delicado se tratase hasta dejarme desnuda ante sus ojos, lo único que conservaba era mi pequeño tanguita. Lamió, besó y mordió mis pechos haciéndome estremecer de placer durante mucho rato, estaba extasiada y el roce de su sexo en mi piel no ayudaba mucho, mi cuerpo se retorcía buscando ese roce

-Oh Bells eres maravillosa … pero como sigas frotándote de esa manera, no creo que llegue al final

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar y la verdad era que estaba desesperada por sentirle. Agarré la mano de Edward y la deposité en la banda elástica del pequeño tanga. Su mano ascendía y descendía a través de la fina licra que cubría mi sexo, y después de mucho jugar y de hacerme sufrir agarró uno de los extremos y tiró de el hasta despojarme de la única prenda que me quedaba. Su mano siguió haciendo el mismo trabajo que antes, ummm yo solo me podía retorcer del placer que me estaba proporcionando y le pedía más

-Sigue Edward sigue

Ante mi petición, Edward introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, explorando cada recoveco … su lengua se unió a sus manos regalándome suaves lametazos en el clítoris primero y después succionándolo

-Edward me vas a matar oh sí mi amor

Estaba tan inmersa en mi placer que no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba que explotaba, conseguí que Edward dejara su trabajo y me volviera a besar, la mezcla de mis jugos íntimos con su saliva sabía delicioso. Me las ingenié para sentarme encima suyo a lo que Edward respondió de buena gana, parecía que le gustaba la idea. Prácticamente le arranqué los calzoncillos y me comencé a frotar contra su sexo. Edward me agarraba fuertemente de la cabeza y de la espalda mientras nos besábamos con urgencia. La fiereza de nuestros besos iba acompasada con nuestros movimientos pélvicos.

Me deshice del beso de Edward y me aventuré a descubrir a besos un poco más su perfecto cuerpo, sus brazos, su pecho, sus abdominales, su ummmmm su enorme sexo que me esperaba palpitante …

Por un momento fue como si Edward no respirase ante mis intenciones, cosa rara ya que él no necesitaba respirar. Agarré su sexo con mis manos y comencé un masaje de arriba a bajo muy lento

Edward se tumbó y se relajó, según crecían sus suspiros aumentaba el ritmo de mi mano. De repente me pregunté a que sabría y decidí averiguarlo agaché mi cabeza y lamí la cabeza de su miembro muy lentamente, Edward jadeó fuertemente ante mi acto, esto me ánimo a continuar con mi trabajo, mientras él se retorcía en la cama agarrándose fuertemente a las sábanas.

-Bella, Bella - me dijo en tono de súplica- mi amor para, no aguanto más, lo haces tan bien …

Tan bien??? Jeje eso me halagaba mucho … pero no estaba dispuesta a que mi primer contácto íntimo con Edward terminara así, sobre todo por si luego no hubiese una segunda oportunidad … Edward me obligó a levantar la cabeza y me volvió a poner frente a frente …

-Eres una niña muy muy mala …

Rodamos en la cama y se puso encima mío, su mirada era tierna, pero a la vez muy lujuriosa, mientras besaba mi rostro, mi cuello, mi mandíbula … me decía

-Bella, no sabes cómo he deseado tenerte así en mis brazos, en hacerte mía, te amo como a nadie pude haber amado jamás, por eso te pido que nunca temas decirme las cosas que haga mal, aunque me hieran, si te hago daño, si te lastimo lo más mínimo házmelo saber …

Yo solamente le besé y con ello volví a encender la llama. Edward se posicionó entre mis piernas de la manera correcta y mientras me susurraba palabras de amor y me acariciaba pude sentir como su miembro se abría paso en mi interior, no pasé dolor, solamente fue una pequeña molestia, pero el sentimiento de felicidad, de plenitud me jugó una mala pasada y sin previo aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward e intenté relajarme, fue entonces cuando empecé a sentir las suaves embestidas de mi amor, él debió darse cuenta del verdadero origen de mis lágrimas y lo único que hizo fue abrazarme más fuerte y susurrarme un "Te amo" muy sentido en el oído.

Esas lágrimas de felicidad dieron paso a un éxtasis sobrenatural, mi cuerpo me pedía más, alcé las piernas hasta enredarlas en las caderas de Edward, sus embestidas iban en aumento, pero aún así yo pedía más, empujé a Edward hacia atrás y le obligué a parar, éste me miró sorprendido, me quité de debajo suyo y le obligué a tumbarse en la cama, su cara cambió por completo

-Qué te creías ,eh??- pregunté graciosa …

Me subí encima suya y con mi mano ayudé a su miembro a encontrar la entrada a nuestro paraíso personal, Edward no pudo aguantar un gemido de placer y es que entraba tannn bien.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, mientras que Edward me agarraba por las caderas. Mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo y es que ya bastante era que hubiera decidido ponerme encima suyo como para que encima también tuviera que mirarle y me moría por ver su cara pero me daba pavor pensar en lo horrible que debía estar, toda sudada, pegajosa … y él en cambio tan perfecto

Edward agarró mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle

-Bells, no te escondas mírame, déjame ver que te gusta, que te hago disfrutar … te gusta Bella?? Dime que te gusta mi amor - me decía entre gemidos

-Si, me gusta mucho, mucho no pares

Y es que ya me había entregado por completo, ya me daba igual mi aspecto y todo lo que no fuese Edward, el cielo estaba muy cerca y quería tocarlo con él, con mi ángel oscuro. Levanté la vista y la cara de Edwarc era de puro placer, comencé a moverme frenéticamente, mientras Edward pegaba lo más que podía su pelvis a la mia … era un placer indescriptible lo que estaba sintiendo.

Fue entonces cuando note los músculos de Edward tensarse y predije que el final estaba muy cerca, agarró mi cuello con fuerza y me besó

-Bella quiero terminar contigo, ya no aguanto más -

Y era lo que yo quería, ya que yo tampoco aguantaría más, arquee mi espalda y el mayor de los placeres inundó mi cuerpo, mientras que sentía la esencia de Edward verterse en mi interior, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de manera bestial, finalmente caí rendida sobre mi amado Dios

Edward me apartó el pelo de la cara, me abrazó fuerte y beso mi nariz, haciéndome sentir como una niña pequeña que se encontraba protegida …

-Ha sido … ha sido la mejor experiencia de toda mi existencia, jamás pensé que se podría llegar a sentir cosas así y todo te lo debo a ti, mi amor. Gracias

-al fin y al cabo no ha sido tan terrible y ves … todavía sigo viva! No sabes lo que me alegra haber compartido esta experiencia solo contigo. Te amo

Volvió a besarme en contestación a mis palabras. Pasamos el día en la cama, hablando de nuestros planes juntos y descubriendo como no, nuestra anatomía y es que no podía haber estado más contenta de haber hecho la elección adecuada. Mi elección siempre serás tú.


End file.
